Homecoming
by KillerRabbit89
Summary: After the battle of Naraku and being sent back to the present for six years, the well reopens. Many things have changed. Inuyasha is a lord of his own land, Kagome is not a miko, and Sesshomaru is not as cold as everyone thought. Unlikely relationships have formed and a new venture begins. Pairings: Inuyasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, Rin/Kohaku, Sesshomaru/OC
1. The Well

CHAPTER 1 - Revised 11/12/18

"Inuyasha!" She called out into the darkness.

The hanyou appeared slicing through a horde of demons. He scanned the darkness and in the distance, he could see her in the soft glow of the Shikon no tama. "Kagome…" She turned to him and he could sense her relief. Rushing to her side and pulled the small girl into his arms.

Kagome returned his embrace. "Inuyasha.."

Lifting his hand up to her head, he intertwined his fingers into her soft tresses and leaned in pressing his lips to the top of her head breathing in her gentle scent.

Reaching up between them, she placed her hands on his chest. "I know what to wish for." Gently she pushed away and gazed at him before turning to the jewel and clasping it in her hand. The heat of evil aura burning her skin. She tightly clasped her hand around it and focused on her wish. "Disappear."

The jewel resonate. A burst of blinding light engulfed them and she suddenly felt exhausted as her eyes slowly began to close.

"Kagome!"

"Inu...yasha…"

WWWWWWWWW

After the Shikon no Tama disappeared and Kagome had been sent back to the future, the well stopped working. Six years have passed since Kagome had seen her companions.

Slowly, she walked up the steps of the shrine. Now in her third year of college she was still unsure what she wanted to major in. The Sengoku Jedai was always on her mind. Ever since her travels to the past, she no longer felt attached to the present. 'I want to go back.' Her heart swelled with overwhelming hurt. 'I want...I want to see him. I want to be with Inuyasha.'

The trees covering the steps brought a relief of cool air. The air had been hot and stagnant.

Suddenly a breeze whipped through racing down the steps. The wind was cool as it caressed her skin and laced through her hair. The scent of fresh clean air brushed against her senses. Her breath caught in her throat. 'Did it?'

Without a second thought, she ran up the stairs. Her legs ached from the exertion as she neared the top.

"Welcome home Kagome." Kagome's mother called as she swept the porch. Kagome had just reached the top of the stairs. She stumbled, grasped her knees, and gasped for air. Her chest rose and fell with each hard breath. "Kagome.."

"I…I think it's open!" Kagome pushed herself forward to race to the well house.

"Kagome!" She dropped the broom and rushed to follow her daughter.

Kagome had ripped the old wooden doors open. From the top of the steps, she could hear a slight breeze coming from the well. "It's open! Mama!" She descend the stairs skipping a few steps in the process.

Kagome's mother walked into the well house clutching her apron. "It's working?"

Kagome looked down into the well. The wind that had been blowing against her skin now seemed to be pulling her in. She heard her mother ask her to wait as she ran back to the house. She couldn't move. Her azure gaze was fixed on the dark well. 'I can see him.' Her heart swelled. She was excited and nervous at the same time. 'Would he be waiting for me?'

"Kagome." Her mother returned to the well house. She brought her yellow backpack down, setting it next to the well. "You will need this. I filled it with everything you may need." She smiled and hugged her daughter.

"Mama…" She felt torn once again. What if she never sees her family ever again?

"Kagome." Her mother held her, smiling and gently rubbing her back. "You belong with him." She stepped back holding her daughter at arms length. "Now...Hurry. Can't keep Inuyasha waiting any longer." She spun her bewildered daughter around and helped her with her backpack. "You will tell him that we miss him, won't you?"

Kagome turned to her mother and embraced her one last time. "I will. Thanks mama." She slowly released her mother and smiled. "Until next time…" She sat down on the lid of the well and lifted her legs over the lip. She could smell the fresh grass. Sucking in a breath, she jumped in.


	2. Reunion

CHAPTER 2 - Revised 11/12/18

She landed at the bottom of the well and looked up to see clear blue sky. She was back. Bracing herself along the wall of the well, she made her way out. As she neared the top, a shadow peered over the edge. The sun was blinding. She could not make out the person's face, but suddenly a clawed hand reached for her.

It was nostalgic. Memories of Inuyasha helping her out of the well flashed before her eyes and instinctively, she grasped the hand and allowed the gentle pull.

She plopped her bag on the grass beside the well and as she looked up, she was met with green eyes. The boy before her had long red hair tied back into a high ponytail. He wore a hakama like Inuyasha except it was blue and slimmer in design. He wore armor that reminded her of Sesshomaru.

At the corner of her eye, she noticed something move behind him. A reddish brown tail…fox youkai.

WWWWWWWWWW

He was on his way back to the slayer village, running in full stride when he caught a scent coming from the east. Changing his direction, he headed to the location of the strange scent and arrived at the clearing overlooking the old well. Breathing in, he tried to search for the owner when a scraping sound resounded from the well.

He bound towards the old well and peered inside. The scent was much stronger. Something was moving down in the dark depths. As it was climbing out and that's when he saw black tresses. A woman in strange clothes…'That's…'

She neared the top and looked up. Her bright blue eyes stared up into the sunlight. She looked like her and he immediately leaned into the well and reached for her. Taking his hand, he lifted her out of the well being careful of his claws. She braced herself on the lip and dropped her large yellow backpack onto the grass. He knew that bag from all the past adventures that they had been on. It had always carried snacks for him and always had plenty of ramen for Inuyasha.

When she looked at him, this time her familiar blue eyes meeting his..

Her hair was so much longer then he remembered. It almost rivaled Sango's. She no longer wore her school uniform, as she called it. She wore a yellow shirt and skin tight light blue pants that looked to be cut short showing her thighs just as her skirt had before.

This was not the young girl he remembered. She had grown into a woman.

"Kagome…"

WWWWWWWWW

"Kagome…" He muttered. He looked to be thirteen or fourteen years old. He was slim yet fit for a young boy.

It had to be...It was him. "Shippo?!" Part of her just couldn't believe it until he returned her revelation with a nostalgic toothy grin.

He chuckled, just like Inuyasha, and pulled her to him in a tight embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He was as tall as her now. She felt him press his nose into her hair and breathed in. "It is you." He pulled back and looked her over again. "You're back!"

They couldn't contain the laughter that bubbled up from their excitement. "You're so big." She reached up and ruffled his bangs.

He blushed at her comment. "Of course. I'm not going to stay small for six years.." He grabbed her backpack and slung it over his shoulder. "Let's go! I'm sure you miss everyone!" He took her hand and tugged her behind him. "Sango will be so glad to see you...and Miroku!" Before she could ask, he turned to her and smiled. "And of course Inuyasha! So much has happened since the well closed."

Kagome felt her heart flutter in her chest. She was excited and nervous to see the changes in her friends. Would they be able to be as close as they were before. What about Inuyasha? "How is everyone?"

Shippo looked over his shoulder as he pulled her along. Still smiling. "Sango and Miroku are married. They have two girls, twins. Ume and Sayuri. They are five years old. Kazuki, their son is three years old. The girls are a handful. Very free spirited like Sango. Kazuki is strong like his mother and has holy abilities like his father." The fox chuckled and she laughed with him. She couldn't wait to see them.

"Inuyasha predicts he will better his father and mother." Every time he mentioned the dog demon, he heart raced. She found herself hoping nothing had changed with him.

As if he could sense her worry, he smiled reassuringly. "After you left, Sesshomaru collected Inuyasha to train with him. Sesshomaru said it was his way of showing gratitude for taking in Rin but really Sesshomaru and everyone worried for him after you vanished. He had been keeping Inuyasha busy with monitoring the West. Inuyasha had taken over the East including Inuyasha's forest and the Slayer Village. Kaede's village. After the fall of Naraku, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku have been training the villagers to protect themselves. Inuyasha has his own palace as well. Sesshomaru had convinced him that it was best for demons to live among demons. After the battle, many demons had been annihilated. Thus Inuyasha lives in his palace. I stay with him for the most part. Feels like we are royalty with all the servants and guards around."

She could not picture the Inuyasha she knew as dignified. He was to fiery and wild. He loved doing things on his own. He had grown up without her. The boy she remembered would now be a man.

"I have been training as well." Shippo chimed pulling her from her thoughts. "Once I finished training in the fox village, I joined Inuyasha in training with Sesshomaru. Soon after that Sesshomaru made sure of Inuyasha's new home. Then Inuyasha found me a new teacher named Joichiro. He's old but very wise. He can predict parts of the future but Inuyasha says he's just senile. But after today…"

Before he could finish, they had arrived at the village. It was bigger then she remembered. There were more houses. In the distant she could see villagers in training. Around the village, large wood pillars almost surrounded the land.

"They are almost done with the wall!" Shippo exclaimed. He waved at some of the young boys working on it. The boys waved back greeting his return.

Shippo lead her to a large house in the center of the village. It was almost like a nice traditional Japanese house from her time. Like a small palace or shrine. "Who lives here? Kaede?"

Shippo winced. "Kaede...she passed away a few years back. But...uh this Miroku and Sango's home!" He said as if not wanting to dwell on the death of their friend. He pulled her up the steps, kicked off his shoes, and yanked her inside. Kagome struggled with her ballet flats almost fell as she was dragged into the house.


	3. Slayer Village

CHAPTER 3 - Revised 11/12/18

Sango stood in the kitchen with Rin preparing lunch. She heard soft foot falls coming from the entrance. "Rin, can you check the rice?" Grabbing a small tray of fruit, she went into the living room.

WWWWWWWWWW

"Is that you Shippo? We just made lunch." A familiar womanly voice called from the living room. Her long brown hair was braided over her shoulder. Her kimono was a beautiful light pink with small white flowers and a blue obi. The small children gathered at the table eating the small cuts of fruit for their afternoon snack. The woman smoothed out her kimono and looked over at her guests.

"Sango! Look who I found in the well!" Shippo grabbed her shoulders placing her in front of him. "Kagome is back!"

The older woman froze.

WWWWWWWWW

Sango looked over at the fox. He had brought a girl with him. Except she had strange clothes….

She could barely recognize the woman in front of her. Her hair was much longer and her face slimmer from the loss of her baby face. Her dear friend that had disappeared from this world now suddenly stood before her.

The woman in front of her and smiled shyly. "Sango…"

Sango ran past her children who stared at their mother as she rushed around the katsu and pulled her into her embrace. "Kagome-chan! I have missed you so much!"

Kagome smiled and returned the tight embrace. "I missed you too! And you have children!" She said as she peeked over the woman's shoulder at the three kids eyeing the scene before them.

Sango pulled away and smiled. "Yes. Sayuri is my first born." She motioned to the girl in the purple kimono and long brown hair. "Ume was minutes after." The other daughter in light green reached for a slice of mandarin in the center of the table. Her long hair tied into two braids. The boy sat watching his sisters eat, grabbed the table cloth and pulled the snacks toward him.

Rin ran out and grinned. "Kagome-San! You're back!" The ten year old girl was now a young woman. Her long hair tied into a low ponytail.

Sayuri panicked as the fruit reached the edge of the table. "No Kazuki!" Rin rushed around and gently released his fingers from the cloth. She picked up a mandarin slice and put it in his hand that had once held the cloth and gently started nibbling it.

Sango sighed. "Kazuki is every bit a trouble maker as his father."

"Who me?" Miroku had walked in. He was in the traditional black slayer attire with violet accents. Through the thin black material. She could see the sculpted lines of his muscles. As he patted his son on the head and glanced at his wife, his gaze met hers.

"Miroku, Kagome is back!" Sango exclaimed happily.

The monk stood there in shock then grinned. "Kagome!" He walked over and embraced her. "We have missed you."

Kagome pulled away and looked up at him. "I've missed you too! You're a slayer!"

"Well," He shrugged. "Ever since the battle with Naraku, the village was a mess. We thought it best to teach others to protect themselves against youkai as well. Especially our children. Kohaku has been making weapons with Toutousai. Once a slayer comes of age, we hold a ceremony and the parent bestows the weapon to their child." Miroku said as he watched his heir interact with his sisters.

"That must be exciting for you. To pass down such an honor to your children." Kagome said she watched Miroku. Such pride he had for his children.

Miroku grinned. "Kohaku is more excited then I am. He has come by bringing new ideas on what kind of weapon Kazuki should have but we are unsure what his fighting style will entail since we discovered his holy abilities. Our girls never showed signs of holy power though they are very talented in hand to hand combat like their mother. Kohaku said he already has an idea of the kind of weapons they will bare when they come of age."

"Shippo mentioned that Kazuki will be quite powerful." She thought for moment as she focused on the boy. "I...I could train him." Suddenly she blushed from embarrassment. "Ah! Only if you want me too. I had to practice on my own since I no longer had Kaede to teach me. Though he is not a miko, I'm sure I can help him with the basics."

Miroku stared at her at her as she rambled. "Sango and I would love that." Miroku glanced at his wife who nodded ecstatically.

A bell rang breaking the small silence. Heads turned towards the open doorway to the watchtower. The bell rang again. "What is that?" Kagome asked. Shippo darted out the door. Sayuri ran to her father passing him his staff. Miroku patted his daughter on the head before following the fox, staff in hand.

"There's a youkai." Sango said as she undid her kimono revealing her slayer uniform. Rin took the pink kimono from Sango, folding it in her arms. Sango tied up her hair and grabbed her weapon by the door. "Rin. Girls. Watch over Kazuki." With that, Sango ran out toward the fight.

WWWWWWWW

"Let's close up the house and go to the basement." Rin ordered as she picked up Kazuki. Sayuri closed the front door and the windows with Ume before following Rin.

"This way Kagome." Rin directed as she lead the girls downstairs.

"She left." Ume explained as she walked passed Rin.

Rin stopped on the stairs glancing back to the floor above. "She left?"

Sayuri tugged Rin's Obi. "Should we go get her?"

Rin shook her head. "No. Our job is to protect Kazuki. Mama and Papa won't be pleased if we fail in our task."

"What if she gets hurt?" Ume squeaked from the bottom of the stairs.

"She has beaten a big bad demon before...she can do it again." Somehow she felt she was trying to relieve her worry more so than theirs.


	4. Oni

CHAPTER 4 - Revised 11/12/18

He waded in the cool waters of a lake he had discovered in his many travels from his home to the slayer village. He had started to make it a habit to bathe alone in the coldest of water in attempts to relieve this tension of his youkai that has been building inside of him. Killing youkai never did anything to satiate his frustration. Joichiro, the old kitsune said its called it umami among fox demons…when male demons have reached their the age to seek their destined mate. Keh. Joichiro was a fool.

Slowly he trudged through the water and rung out the water from his hair being careful of his ears as he braided it. The forest rumbled. One of his inu ears swiveled to the direction of the sound. The Slayer Village. Another youkai attack perhaps.

He put on his blue and white hakama and hoari that Sessomaru had given him as a peace offering as he called it. Unlike his fire rat hoari, his new clothes were good against elemental magic.

The bell resound as he picked up Tetsusaiga and headed toward battle.

WWWWWWWW

Shippo stood at the front of the village with Miroku and other slayers as a giant oni barreled through the trees dragging his mace. A demon woman with long black hair stood next to him in a red kimono.

The group of slayers stood to guard their village. Miroku and Shippo stood in front. Shippou noticed the woman standing next the oni. "She must had brought the muscle."

She glared at the ningen. "Give me the miko, and we will not kill you."

"Miko…" Shippo looked at Miroku with question. "Kagome…What would she want with her?"

Miroku gripped his staff. "Whatever it is, she cannot have her."

Shippo quickly blew fire toward the oni creating a wall of fire. The oni stomped closer and pushed through the flames only slightly burned. He howled in triumph and raised his mace above his head.

"Well…" Shippo grimaced. "Guess this one is not going to be easy."

Miroku scoffed. "You think?!" The two men jumped away just in time as the large weapon crashed down creating a crater in the ground.

Sango jumped onto the mace and ran up the length of it. "Will you idiots stop gawking and kill it already?!" She threw her boomerang at it and it smacked the weapon away before it him in the face. "Shit!"

"Sango!" Miroku cried as the oni grabbed her and clenched her body in his fist. Miroku and Shippo along with other slayers slashed at the oni's legs. The demon grabbed his mace to squash the slayers below.

Shippo took to attack the oni when he noticed the woman was gone. 'Kagome!' He ran toward the village.

Miroku cursed as he applied ofuda to the oni's legs. He mumbled the simple prayer and the oni collapsed to his knees in pain.

Sango struggled against the oni's claws until her body was abruptly released as she found herself falling beside the oni's detached hand.

Arms wrapped around her as she was brought face to face with her savior. "Inuyasha."

The Inuyoukai scoffed. "Couldn't pay attention while yelling at those two idiots could ya?" He smirked then turned to the oni. "Oni don't usually attack without reason."

Sango frowned but then realized that Inuyasha didn't know. "Ah! Inuyasha-"

The oni growled in agony. His eyes red with anger as he raised his mace above the horde of slayers and bringing it down on their heads.

"SHIT!" Inuyasha cursed as he sliced through the giant mace. The wooden weapon snapped and splintered as the hanyou soared toward the oni.

Miroku rushed to his wife. "Sango!"

The woman met her husband's eyes. "Miroku! We have tell Inu-"

Miroku grabbed her arms looking her over for injuries. "Shit.." Wrapping an arm around her waist, he brought her flush against him. His other hand held the back of her head as he kissed her. "I thought I lost you."

Sango smiled against his shoulder and hugged him before realization hit. "Miroku? What happened to the onna youkai?" She felt him stiffen.

WWWWWWWWWWW

The oni fell to the ground. Inuyasha released his sword from the youkai's head and leapt down. The slayers cried with victory.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled across the field. He looked over at his friend as he ran over with his wife close behind. "There's another youkai! A woman!"

Inuyasha prepared to leap into the village when Sango pushed past Miroku yelling. "It's going after Kagome!" He froze and looked at the woman slayer. He growled and launched himself onto the wall of the village. He had so many questions but he had to find this youkai first.

WWWWWW

Shippo leapt from house to house when he spotted the demon woman heading toward Sango's house. The woman stopped sensing his pursuit.

He sprang towards her. "Stay away from her!" She swiped at her but she was faster. She sidestepped him then dug her claws into his back.

"AH!" He turned around swiping at her. She hissed as his claws raked across her shoulder.

"Stupid kitsune. She clawed him again and again. "This will put you out for a while."

His sight started to blur. He growled and shook his head but with no avail. His body collapsed to the ground.

WWWWWWWWWW

Kagome had stepped out of Sango's house. In the distance, she could see a giant oni. Women and children ran into their homes to hide as Kagome made her way to the oni when suddenly she was pulled into the empty stables by clawed hands.

She collapsed against the far wall hitting her head. Kagome slowly stood preparing to fight when she felt a sting in her arms. The claw marks left on her biceps showed signs of poison. "What have you done to me?" She suddenly felt tired and slowly lowered to the ground. She sat with her back against the wood fighting to stay coherent.

The demon woman before her chuckled. "I have been waiting for you for a long time miko. A mage had told me of a miko stronger than Midoriko who would have the power to change the future of demons forever. I will have the power I desire without the Shikon Jewel!" The youkai grabbed her throat lifting her from the ground.

A familiar aura brushed against her skin. It was light before but it was now much closer...This was…"Inuyasha…"

Kagome looked at the woman, her eyes started to blur. Suddenly she was released and fell back to a sitting position on the floor. Her eyes shut as the sound of gargling and the sickening sound of flesh being cut roused her. She looked up at the manly figure as it walked toward her. White hair...dog ears…


	5. Inuyasha

CHAPTER 5 - Revised 11/12/18

Inuyasha caught the vile scent of the female demon and rushed toward the stables. As he neared his destination he could smell a gentle familiar scent. He knew this fragrance. Often had he dreamt about...her.

Her soft floral scent was mixed with something...poison. He gripped his sword. A low growl crept from his chest as his eyes started to bleed red. He jumped down next to the stables and fell back against the wall of a nearby house. He shook his head and tried to gain his control. He had not transformed in years. He tried to remember his breathing as Sesshomaru had taught him.

"Inuyasha…" His breath caught. Her scent filled his senses before all he could see was red.

WWWWWWWW

Sango and Miroku raced toward their house when they saw Shippo being lifted by a few slayers who had found him lying out in the open. The boys helping the kitsune saw them approach and stopped. "Lady Sango. We found him like this. It must have been the female." One boy said as he assessed the kitsune.

Sango felt Shippo's forehead. "His temperature is good. His wounds look to be healing. He should be fine but tell Rin to treat him immediately. After that, tell the other slayers to keep a lookout. She's after the woman who came this morning." The boys nodded before rushing off with the kitsune.

Miroku looked around. "I hope Inuyasha found her."

Sango gripped her weapon. " Let's keep looking just in case."

WWWWWWWW

The youkai's body fell to the ground. It's head rolled out of the stables. He looked at the woman. Her blue eyes unfocused as the poison worked its way through her system. The wounds were slowly healing. Probably from her reiki.

He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her pressing her against him as he smelled her alluring scent. Burying his nose in her soft tresses, his red eyes rolled back with ecstasy. His youkai was excited as he licked and nipped her neck.

She had been returned to him. Her hands lightly gripped his biceps. Her consciousness slowly returning. He looked down at her just noticing the blush on her cheeks and the slight hike in her arousal. Her pure blue eyes that he had missed so much slowly looked up at him. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared at him. She felt stiff in his it the poison? He nuzzled her cheek and sniffed looking for some kind of indication that the poison had taken root and whined when he couldn't find anything.

A shuffling of feet tore his attention from his woman to the ningen behind him. He held her tightly in his arms blocking her from their view. Baring his teeth, he let out a deep guttural warning.

WWWWWW

Kagome felt herself being lifted and pulled into his tight embrace. She remembered his scent as she breathed it in. The forest like musk assailed her senses and a wash of relief and excitement gripped her. She felt him against her hair then all of a sudden, he started to lick and gently bite her neck. She flushed at his unusual affection. She buried herself in him caught between her excitement and exhaustion. She clung to him realizing she was touching the hard muscles of his biceps. He was more muscular than she remembered.

He was looking at her. Exhaustion pulling on her senses, she lazily looked up at him meeting his blood red eyes…

Her heart stopped as she gazed at the inuyoukai. As her sight became more focused, she could see that his facial features had become chiseled. Much like his brothers. He had become more attractive...She could feel herself getting warm from the feelings he was arousing. Her legs pressed tightly together to satiate the ache that was building inside her.

He suddenly looked away from her and began to growl. The guttural sound vibrated against her breasts. She looked over his shoulder to see Sango and Miroku staring at them in shock.

WWWWWWWWW

Miroku and Sango looked around the area trying locate their friend. They came up to the village stables when Miroku stopped staring at the head lying on the ground.

Sango hurried to search the next house when Miroku grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his side. She glanced at him and noticed his fixation. She followed his gaze and saw the youkai's head. Assessing the kill, she saw the trickle of blood leading away. "The stables."

Sango ran to the entryway to the stables followed by her husband. Sango sighed when she saw Inuyasha holding Kagome. She took a step towards the couple when Miroku stayed her with a hand. That's when she heard it, the deep growl coming from the hanyou. She looked at her friend to see his ruby eyes gleaming in the shadows.

"Kagome!" She cried, fearing for her friend's safety.

WWWWWWW

Miroku focused on making sure his wife had not made any moves to provoke his friend's youkai. From what he could see, they were trespassing on a youkai male protecting his injured female.

Sango called for their friend. The woman peaked over the hanyou's shoulder. She seemed to be fine. He was not hurting her. His youkai must have recognized her as his. Miroku felt very fortunate for studying youkai behaviors when Sesshomaru offered his collection.

WWWWWWWW

Kagome put out a hand toward them waving them away. "Go. I'm okay." The demon glanced at her but still held his protective stance over her.

"But.." Sango said clearly concerned about the situation.

Miroku met the youkai's eyes holding his stare before dropping his defensive stance. Trying to put his studies into action, he physically showing his uninterest and pulled Sango with him. Sango tried to release herself from his grasp but he held firm. "Come Sango. She is fine. If we interfere, he will kill us without hesitation."

Sango reluctantly trudged behind her husband. "What if he hurts her?"

He released his grip on her slightly and sighed. "From what I have read about inuyoukai, he is showing signs of protecting his mate. She's not hurt. He doesn't look like he will hurt her. I think it will be best that we stay at the house until they come to us."

WWWWWWW

His woman told the ningen to leave and they had obeyed. They must be her pack. He will forgive them this time for their interruption.

Her head rested against his shoulder. She was still healing from the poison. Her wound was healed at least. Her reiki had laced her open cells back together.

It was getting dark and his woman was too weak to travel. He will keep her here until she is well enough to leave. He gently picked her up and sat, leaning against the wall with her in his lap. He removed his armor. Leaving just his kimono.

She laid her head against his shoulder once more. She was being compliant. It caused a gentle rumble in his chest.

WWWWWWW

Inuyasha's youkai gently lifted her into his arms and placed her into his lap. She had a feeling they will be staying in the stables for the night. She was too exhausted to be concerned. She didn't feel like he was going to hurt her. He was being very gentle and affectionate instead of the blood thirsty youkai he used to transform into.

She laid her head against his shoulder. His chest began to rumble almost like a purr. She could feel all of his thick, hard muscles. Not that he did not have muscles before. These were muscles of a grown man.

She shivered at the thought. The heat she felt before rising inside her again. Slowly, she reached up touching his chest then down to his abs where his armor had been. Her hand felt heavy and unguided. Before she realized what she was doing, her hand slipped between the folds of his kimono touching his bare skin. He hissed at the touch and immediately she flushed. Her skin felt like she was on fire. Her fingertips still touching his firm abdomen.

WWWWWWWWWW

The woman in his lap slowly began to lull to sleep. When she shifted slightly, he could smell the spike in her arousal. It made his chest swell at the thought of his woman appreciating his body.

Her hand rose and touched his chest as she started to feel his muscles. Starting at his chest she lazily traced the crease of each one. Until her hand slipped inside his clothes eliciting a sharp intake of breath. He hissed as her touch caused a shudder to rack down his spine. He gazed down at her. Her fingers stayed on his skin and the scent of her arousal mixed with his own. She wanted him whether she realized it or not. With a clawed hand, he lifted her chin and tasted her. This was enough for now.

She returned the kiss. He ran the tip of his tongue on her lower lip licking her before taking her mouth. She moaned lazily. As much as he wanted her, he knew she needed to rest. Gently he pulled away and kissed her forehead. She laid her head against his chest once again as he brushed his hand through her hair. She eyes fell a few times before she finally went to sleep.

WWWWWWWWW

Shippo had woken after the sun had fallen. Sango and Miroku had explained everything that had happened while he was unconscious.

Shippo made a plate of fruit and bread and headed for the door.

"Shippo. I don't think that is wise. His youkai is in control." Miroku walked out to the living area after putting his children and his wife to bed.

Shippo turned and smiled. "Inuyasha has much more control over his youkai now than he's ever been. Sesshomaru and I have been helping him during his transformations. He won't hurt me." He said as he stepped out into the moonlight.

He walked the small distance and stepped inside the dark stables. The growl immediately stopped as he breached the door. Inuyasha's red eyes watched him as he entered. He stayed passive as he slowly moved over to them. Keeping a safe distance he placed a small plate of food within the hanyou's reach. He glanced at the Kagome. She was sleeping soundly.

"Mine." The red eyed youkai growled warning the young kit.

Shippo sat back and looked at the youkai. "Does _**your**_ woman need anything before I go?"

The youkai looked at the kit pleased with his knowledgement. "No. I'm taking her when the sun rises."

Shippo nodded. "Maybe...you should let her announce her leave to her pack first before leaving?" The youkai looked to be thinking over his request. "It would most likely please your woman to do so."

The youkai regarded the kit. "Fine."

Shippo stood and bowed. He rose and met the red eyes once more. "I'll return home later. I think I should look into this demons sudden interest in Kagome."

He nodded. "Check all territories under my permission. Should you be hurt, I will kill them."

Shippo bowed again before leaving his father to care for his mother. His pack was back together again.


	6. Mate

CHAPTER - Revised 11/12/18

Kagome roused from her sleep. She looked up at Inuyasha. She always wondered how he could fall asleep in a seated position.

Her legs felt stiff. Deciding she was going to get up, she tried her best not to wake him. Slowly she extracted herself from his arms and was almost free until her legs gave out from the lack of circulation. Shutting her eyes, she waited for her body to hit the ground. Instead clawed hands gripped her, pulling her back into his lap.

She peaked an eye open as the growl rose from his chest. His golden eyes staring at her annoyed. "What the fuck are you doing bitch?"

She grimaced at his tone. "I was trying to get up without waking you." He smirked. A light chuckle vibrated through his chest. She couldn't help the blush that warmed her cheeks. Everything about this man was doing things to her. From his firm, chiseled body to the sound of his voice made her heart race.

"At least your clumsiness hasn't changed." She was about to argue with him when she noticed his eyes roaming over her. He was being very bold. Was it because of what happened between her and his youkai yesterday? Did he know? She grimaced.

He broke her from her thoughts as he brushed her arm with his fingers where she had been scratched. His claws gently caressed her skin caused her to jump. "You healed completely. Your miko abilities seem to be much stronger than they used to be. I won't have to worry as much from now on." He pushed her hair back looking at her neck where he had paid special attention to yesterday. No marks there either.

Kagome watched him examine her neck realizing…"Your youkai bit me.."

He scoffed and met her eyes. " _I_ bit you. I may still be guided by inuyoukai behavior when I change but I still have control."

If he knows about that, then the kiss...She bit her lip thinking about it. He noticed her nervousness and the rose blooming her cheeks. He smirked. She was still innocent. Good. He will be the one to change that.

While in his arms, something caught the corner of her eye. The prayer beads. Of course he would still have them. She reached up to touch them. His hand immediately cover hers, staying her hand.

"I want to keep them." He said looking into her eyes. They were the only thing he had left that reminded him of her.

"Let me at least take the spell off." She had been meaning to take it off after the battle with Naraku.

"Keh. It's fine. I'm actually curious if they still work." He glanced at her and she stared at him like he grew another head. "What?"

"You _want_ me to hurt you?" She pushed at his chest and began to stand. "Did you become a submissive while I was gone?"

He stood with her growling at her accusation. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her to him. His breath was on her lips as he stared at her intently. His youkai urging him from the back of his mind to show her how ' _submissive'_ he was. The hanyou scoffed. "I'm anything but submissive _little girl."_

Kagome felt his hot breath on her lips. She gazed at his mouth allured. He noticed and smirked. He may be wearing the prayer beads but he seemed to have power over her as well.

She helplessly tried to pull away from him. "I'm not a little girl!"

Inuyasha looked over her curves stopping at her ample breasts. "Your right. My mistake."

Kagome glared at him blushing with embarrassment. "SI-"

"Pardon my intrusion." Kagome and Inuyasha turned to toward the voice. Miroku was leaning against the wall by the entryway. He smiled watching the two. "Sango insisted on breakfast but I'll tell her you need more time." He started to walk back to the main house.

"Fucking bouzo." He took Kagome's hand and lead her toward the house. His youkai raged with frustration. Soon. She will never leave again. Then he will be able to have her for himself.

WWWWWWWWW

The adults sat at the table after breakfast. Sango started to serve some tea but everyone had their focus on the couple sitting together. Inuyasha quietly sat and drank his tea once and awhile glancing at the woman beside him. She would noticed his stare and blush.

Miroku watched with amusement. He wondered it Kagome would be allowed to go home. He would be fearful as well if Sango had disappeared for years. Inuyasha must be worried that she could get pulled back to her time again. Miroku was sure Inuyasha may never let Kagome return home to visit her family. If it were him, he wouldn't let Sango go either. He glanced at his wife as she poured him tea and smiled at her as a silent thank you. When she returned to her place next to him he frowned. Would it be so bad to hold the woman you love hostage from her own family? He wondered and worried for his friend.

Sango was happy for their reunion. She smiled at her friend. "You never told us how you were able to come back Kagome."

Kagome blinked. "I honestly don't know. The well just...opened."

Sango nodded. "How long will you be with us?" She asked Kagome.

Inuyasha growled. "She's _not_ leaving." His grip on his cup tightened.

Kagome noticed the red entering his eyes and placed a hand on his arm. "When I left home...I came without knowing if I could go back." The touch seemed to calm him somewhat. "I planned to stay here."

Shippo smiled. "You can stay with Inuyasha and I! It's crowded here anyways. Right Inuyasha?"

The hanyou had to be proud of the kitsune for suggesting the arrangement. He was worried if he could convince her to stay with him willingly. Not that she would have a choice in the matter.

Kagome smiled and shyly looked to Inuyasha. "If it's okay."

He smirked. "Keh. It's safer for you there anyways." He disregarded the monk as he rolled his eyes at his remark.

Shippo frowned remembering the youkai. "Kagome...Did that youkai say anything to you as a clue to why she attacked you?"

"She said that a mage had told her that I would be coming. Something about becoming stronger without the Shikon Jewel."

Shippo nodded. He took the last sip from his tea before standing. He bowed. "I will be heading out now." He stood and smiled at Kagome. "I'll see you when I get back." With that he left.

Kagome watched him leave before turning to Inuyasha. "Where is he going?"

"He's going to see if Kouga knows anything." He said as he finished his tea. "We should get going as well. Sesshomaru should be coming to visit my home in 3 days."

"How is Kouga?" Kagome stood with Inuyasha. He had his back to her when she had asked. He tensed at the question.

"Why?" He growled as her looked back at her.

Kagome could see the jealousy in his stance. She smiled and hugged him from behind and peaked around his shoulder. "Can't a friend be curious about another friend? I'm sure he and Ayame have children by now. I'm just curious about what I have missed while I was gone." She felt the tension leave his muscles.

"They have one pup, Kouga's heir, and were expecting a girl from what Shippo has told me." The feel of her breasts pressed against his back almost made his eyes roll back. 'Mine.' His youkai purred. "Go say your goodbyes. We are leaving."

Sango took that moment to run around the table and hug her friend. Kagome returned her embrace. "Come visit often."

"I will." Kagome smiled. She looked to Miroku to say goodbye. Miroku was still seated staring at Inuyasha who was glaring at him.

Miroku knew the hanyou would have a problem with him touching Kagome. His eyes burned with a silent warning. Miroku smiled and met Kagome's concerned face. "Safe travels Kagome. We hope to see you soon." Inuyasha looked relieved with the simple goodbye.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome who was glaring daggers at him. Ignoring her, he picked her up and placed her on his back. Before she could utter a word, he leapt off into the village.

"Inuyasha!" The sudden momentum made her arms wrap around his neck, press her breasts against his back, and her luscious thighs clutch his waist. He fought back a moan. He grit his teeth and tightly closed his eyes ignoring the tension of his ever growing frustration of his youkai.

"Shut up bitch." He leapt out of the village and were just about to reach the forest.

"SIT!"

Inuyasha flinched at the word until he noticed that he didn't fall to the ground. His feet felt heavy. Testing his movement, he could lift his foot but it felt like he had heavy weights on the pads of his feet. He scowled "Keh."

Kagome stared in shock. "It doesn't work?"

His youkai was howling in the back of his mind to take her and he wasn't about to force himself on her. "No it does. Not as good as it use to." He wished that it had worked. 'Mine. Take her. Feels so good.' His youkai moaned. Quickly he made his way to a nearby lake.

Kagome sensed his irritability. She was unsure how it came about but he seemed to be struggling. "Inuyasha?"

She said his name and it was a purr against his neck. "Fuck." His eyes began to bleed red as his youkai groaned.

Kagome could see he was struggling with his youkai and tried to stay still to not aggravate him.

Inuyasha finally reached the lake. Quickly he put her and her bag down and started to quickly undress.

Kagome stared at him in shock unable to look away from his chiseled body. He was fully naked when we walked trudged into the cold water. His muscles tensing at the sudden chill. Heat built between her legs fighting the urge to follow him. "Inuyasha, are you alright?"

His body felt hot even in the cold water. His body tense trying to fight from going back to the water's edge and having his way with her. Looking down, his dick was extremely hard. So much that it hurt. Maybe the old fool was right.

Kagome heard him growl as he stood waist deep in the water. She had seen his lust when he had entered the water. She blushed at the thought but began to undress.

Inuyasha froze. His heightened senses catching the hushed sound of her clothes falling to the ground. He stayed with his back to her afraid to turn around.

"Don't." He warned. Unsure if her body was ready for him.

She paused for a minute but continued removing her bra and thong as she slowly waded towards him.

The sound of her entering the water was putting him over the edge. He growled and moaned at the same time. Before he knew it, her small arms had circled him from behind. Her breasts once again pressed against his back.

"Inuyasha." She brushed her cheek against his shoulder. "Tell me how I can help you." His soft hair brushed against her hips as it swayed in the gentle flow of the water.

He smiled. "Keh. You want to _help_ me."

It was more of a statement then a question. She blushed knowing the confirmation he was asking for. "Yes." Her answer was almost a whisper but she knew he heard it loud and clear.

She felt him grab her arms and turned to her. His erection brushed against her stomach and his lips crashed against hers. He moaned and vibration tingled her lips. "Mmm!"

At the sound of her ecstasy, he slipped his claws along her sides and gripped her hips. Gently he picked her up pressing her against his chest as he waded back to shore. Her thighs gripped his waist once more and he groaned. "Kagome."

He felt so close to her. With every stride, his dick brushed against her folds sending electric shocks through her body.

He laid her down on the grass and slowly nipped and sucked her neck. "Inuyasha." His hand that had been holding her thigh, slipped down towards her heat. His thumb rubbed her as his slipped a finger inside. "Ah!"

He nuzzled her neck. "Your so wet." She gently bucked against his hand. His other hand took her breast as he placed her nipple into his mouth. Her breast was almost too much for his hand as he grasped and sucked her. Dragging the tip of his tongue over the nub over and over.

"Please.." She begged. The ache inside her needing to be released.

Removing his hand, he positioned himself to enter her. She gazed up at him as he leaned down and gently kissed her while slowly filling her. "Fuck." He groaned against her lips once he was completely inside.

She groaned. "Hurts." He slowly moved in and out. "Yasha.." She gasped as each motion felt better and better.

'Fuck her!' Inuyasha fought back the need to slam his hips into hers. The way her body clenched around him, urged him to enter her slick wet cavern over and over. Before he could lose his bearings, he flipped them over placing her on top.

Kagome could see him struggling. With this position, she was in control but the way his eyes were turning a shade of red, how long would she have it? "...Sit."

He grunted. His arms were heavy and fell to the ground lazily. He felt the pull of his body against the ground. "Bitch."

She kissed his lower lip and slowly began to thrust her hips against his.

Inuyasha moaned against her mouth. "Ah..fuck...Kagome…"

The pain was gone. She sat up and started thrusting wildly against him. "Ah..Inuyasha.."

He watched as he tits bounced with her. Inuyasha felt the weak spell wear off. Flipping them over her held her hands above her head and thrust into harder and harder. "Shit!"

Her legs gripped his hips and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as his dick fucked her in just the right spot. He started to become gentler with his thrusts trying not to hurt her. She groaned wanting more. "Harder."

His eyes glazed over as the red set in. His bitch begged him for more and he was going to give it to her. He gripped her hip with one hand, the other held her wrists as he thrusted harder and harder hitting the back of her cavern.

"Ah..Ah.." She moaned. Her face flushed with ecstasy. She was going to cum soon. He nuzzled and licked her neck as he thrusted not losing pace. As he felt her get closer, he sucked and licked the juncture of her neck preparing his mark.

"Inuyasha..I'm gonna.." He groaned against her. So was he. Her walls clenched and as she cried out, he sank his teeth into her neck then let loose his seed into her womb.

With a couple more thrusts milking out the last of his seed, he then laid next to her and pulled her into his chest. He licked the bite mark on her neck. Her reiki pulsed against the mark only healing it slightly. This mark will forever stay on her body and forever be his mate.


	7. Sesshomaru Before the Well

CHAPTER 7 - Revised 11/12/18

Shippo had made it to Kouga's territory. He easily scaled the mountain and reached the entrance to the village. Shippo waved at the guards on watch duty and headed straight for the main house that Kouga had built for his growing family.

Shippo walked up the steps and was met by the maids. "Greetings Shippo-sama." They bowed.

"Hi, is Kouga here?" He said as he gave them his bag.

"Yes, but he is with a guest Shippo-sama."

Shippo sighed. "I see." He suddenly felt a presence. He sniffed but couldn't locate it. A gently tug brought his attention to the toddler next him. His bright red hair and blue eyes gazed up at him with a toothy smile. "Ah! Seijiro!" He knelt down and smiled at the pup ruffling his hair. "You've grown. You remember me?"

The pup nodded. "Papa said get da kitsune."

Shippo chuckled. "Did he?"

He nodded again and pulled Shippo to follow him. They walked across the room and down the hallway to the main room. Seijiro opened the sliding door and stepped inside. Shippo followed and noticed Ayame sitting next to Kouga but also a beautiful blonde oni with long hair and two small horns on her forehead. The woman looked to be gossiping with Ayame. The man next to Kouga had black hair like Kouga with red eyes. His smooth horns much larger then the female's. This must be the Oni that border Kouga's lands.

Seijiro ran over and sat next to a small oni child with short blonde hair and red eyes. The child was sitting proudly next to his father until Seijiro sat next to him rambling. The boy smiled as he listened to the young wolf.

Kouga looked over at the kitsune and smiled. "Welcome back kit! Have a seat!" He turned to the male oni. "This is Shippo, the hanyou's kit." Looking over at Shippo as he sat at the end of the table. "Shippo, this is lord Nobaru, his mate, Aiza and their heir Shoutamaru."

Shippo bowed while seated. "Nice to meet you."

Nobaru smiled at the kit. "No, it's nice to meet you! Anyone affiliated with the hanyou, will always be a guest in my lands. Especially if they had been in the fight against Naraku."

Shippo bowed again. "I will pass the message to Inuyasha when I return." He said politely smiling at the oni. Shippo had noticed the small oni listen to his father as he spoke with him and Kouga. Bringing pups to meetings like this was important and normal for youkai. This is where they learn how to be good leaders.

Shippo smiled at the boy. "He looks like his mother." He moved his gaze to Aiza who giggled.

"Yes. He already attracts females. He won't have trouble finding a bride with his mother's beauty." Nobaru chuckled and smiled at his blushing mate.

Kouga laughed as well and looked at the kit questioningly. "So...I heard news of an attack on the slayer village."

Aiza turned to the kitsune. "An attack? Who would be foolish enough to attack the slayer village? Is it not still protected by Inuyasha?"

"It is…" Shippo nodded and met Nobaru's ruby eyes. "A transformed oni and what looked to be a female oni attacked the village trying to kill our miko."

Nobaru scowled at the table. Kouga glared at Shippo. "What miko? Kagome?"

Shippo nodded still watching the oni lord. "She just returned and just so happened to be attacked the same day. Seemed odd since no one knew she had returned except Sango, Miroku, and I."

"Is she alright? Where is she?" Kouga demanded.

Ayame patted Kouga's shoulder. "Our friend should be fine and mostly likely with Inuyasha…" She glanced at the kitsune to confirm before turning back to her mate. "What we should ask is how they knew she was there." She cast her gaze on the scowling oni lord.

He scoffed. "It must have been Gorou and Hatsume. My older brother and sister. My father didn't see them as fit to be his heirs. They were cruel and sought power. They were also after the Shikon no Tama." He lowered his head and glanced at the kitsune. "If they have caused any trouble, then I greatly apologize. They should have been watched."

Shippo nodded. "But how would they know about Kagome?"

The oni shifted uncomfortably. "We used to have a mage that could see bits of the future. He said a miko from another world would hold great power, more than the Shikon no Tama could contain. He knew when she would arrive. My sister must have sought her out with this information. We found him dead after she and my brother had left."

"What would she have done to Kagome to gain that power?" Kouga asked. Maybe she would have been safer where she was. As much as Kouga wanted to aid in her protecting, he could not leave his pack or his family.

"She wanted to kill her." Shippo added. Nobaru could see the the results of his siblings efforts in his eyes. They were dead and rightfully so.

The lord lowered his head embarrassed of his siblings. "Stupid woman." He growled. "The mage had told me that it couldn't be extracted. It is gifted. She will be the creator of a new generation. She supposedly will be able to craft us to her liking. Demon to human. Human to demon." He looked to the kitsune. "This is all I know."

Shippo's nodded, stood and bowed his head. "Thank you. I must inform my pack."

Nobaru stood and bowed as well. It was strange for a lord to do so but out of deep regret and shame, he lowered his head. "I should accompany you to see this miko and apologize for my siblings."

Shippo smiled appreciatively. "Now may not be a good time...the miko, my adopted Okaa-san, is Inuyasha's future mate."

The oni chuckled raising his head. "I see...I will send gifts then and visit after she is marked. I will also visit the monk and slayer. I should renew peace after what has happened."

"Good." Shippo bowed once more. "I will take my leave and notify oto-san." He headed out, taking his bag from the maids who bowed as he left the wolf lord's home. Now he must head west.

WWWWWWWWWW

ONE WEEK BEFORE

He sat in his study sifting through the pile of scrolls on his desk. The door opened and the toad walked in. "My lord, Joichiro has arrived."

Sesshomaru briefly glanced at Jaken."Send him in."

"Yes my lord." Jaken scurried back out and the old kitsune youkai entered. He was quite old but very wise. He had been close with his father seeing as the old youkai had the ability to see glances of the future. Sesshomaru did not care too much for the old fool but he did owe him a bit of gratitude seeing as he saved the future of the West and his brother's sanity. Joichiro had seen the hanyou after loss of his potential mate, leaving him alone would have been catastrophic for all of Japan. Inuyasha had inherited too much of his father and as much as Sesshomaru hated to admit, Inuyasha's power is still endless. Even though he is hanyou, he has the great power a taiyoukai would have. Sesshomaru could not ignore this and decided it was best to put aside his petty racism towards his brother and mend fences. Doing this did more than create a bond he never had with a family member before. It brought peace to all of the Sengoku Jedai.

The kitsune bowed. "My lord."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Please sit."

Joichiro smiled and sat at the chair in front of his desk. "I saw a vision of a woman, a miko climbing out of a well.."

Sesshomaru paused in thought. 'Kagome.' He sat back, meeting his eyes, giving the kitsune his full attention. "Go on."

"She will arrive in four days."

Sesshomaru watched the old youkai ramble about the woman he saw. "Why did you not tell Inuyasha?"

"Her future intertwines with many different people including your brother...I fear what may happen if I presented this to him." Joichiro looked to be deep in thought trying to piece together the visions he had seen.

"Hm." Sesshomaru turned back to his work. "If that is all, you may leave. Tell Inuyasha I will see him in seven days. We are meeting with the new North taiyoukai to renew our peace treaty." He said as he gathered another scroll from the pile to read over.

The door opened gently as a servant walked in with a tray of tea. The young female youkai was sweet looking with her short blond hair and bright green eyes. Quietly she entered and set the tray to the side. She gracefully poured him his tea but when she went to serve her lord, Joichiro noticed the small blush on her cheeks as she stole glances at the unmated taiyoukai. Joichiro waited for the woman to leave before he continued. "My lord." Joichiro started. "Maybe it is time to take a mate. Umami gets worse with time."

"Heat." Sesshomaru corrected. "I'm not like my brother. I can do without a mate."

"I can see that." He smirked earning him a glare from Sesshomaru. "Might I suggest Yuuna? The daughter of the north taiyoukai would be a perfect match considering your fondness of your destined mate when you were a pup." He remembered, back when he served his father, the pup would follow the young inu girl around the garden doing anything she wanted. He thought they would be mated in the future. He had seen it. What had happened to change it?

"No." Sesshomaru remembered the girl. Her scent still ingrained in his mind. She was fiery and demanding. He believed she could move mountains with a single claw. "She's mated." He growled. He had not meant for his mask to slip but Joichiro already noticed.

"How do you know?"

"I had met with the north taiyoukai a year before his death. He mentioned his daughter mating a Tengu." Such cowardly creatures. She deserved much more than the company of birds. Unfortunately for taiyoukai, when it came to mating, only the strongest and most influential are available to mate. His mother did not like the Northern Taiyoukai much less his daughter.

"That can't be right." The kitsune shook his head. "I saw-"

"It doesn't matter. If that is all, you can leave." Sesshomaru stood. Joichiro stood and bowed his head as Sesshomaru strode from the room.

Sesshomaru walked down the hall toward the baths. A nice bath would ease his frustration. As he entered, the maid from before organizing the oils. She noticed him and blushed. He caught her gaze and began to undress. Her stare did not waiver knowing she would be punished if she did. She began to undress as well. She understood his needs immediately and he hated himself for it. She stepped into the water and waited for him. He walked into the water and grasped the back of her head pulling her lips to his. Her body pressed to his responding to him.

He broke from the kiss and gazed at her lips. Would Yuuna's lips feel like this? No, they would be much softer. Bringing one hand down, he cupped her small breast. The Yuuna he dreamt of would be fuller in her breasts. Her skin soft as it it should be for a woman of her status. Her dark tresses would be much longer and as soft as silk. 'Yuuna..'

He felt the girl need his shaft. When had he become so hard? She lowered to her knees and took him into her small mouth. He hissed at the contact and grabbed her hair pushing himself in deeper. She took him without complaint sucking and licking him fully. He closed his eyes and the dark haired woman haunted his mind. He imagined her lips on him. With a groan he came. His hips rocked into her mouth with each release. Sesshomaru let the girl go and layed back in the bath. He glanced at the girl with his seed dripping from her lips and her growled. "Leave."

The girl quickly left grabbing her clothes as she left him to himself. He growled. 'What have I become?' His vision turned red.

A howl raged down the hall of the palace as the servants ran to avoid their lord's rath.


	8. Unexpected Guest

CHAPTER 8 - Revised 11/12/18

Kagome woke to the soft sound of water. She was covered in gentle fabric of his blue and white kimono. Sitting up, she held the material to her breast. She scanned the area for the sound when when her eyes settled on the nude form in the water. He had his back to her as he submerged his head in the water. As he stood, the level of the water lapped at his hips. She felt heat build between her legs. Subconsciously, she touch the place where he had bit her. It did not heal like it should have.

He turned noticing her watching him. He smirked and trudged toward her twisting his long hair squeezing out the water. Her gaze lowered as the water level revealed more and more. The way she admired his body made him want her.

He walked over to the makeshift bed. Lowering himself to his hands and knees, he crawled over her nuzzling his mark on her neck. She laid back. Her arousal and her body were begging for him. "Damn…"

Her mind became hazy with the his gentle kisses that he pressed against the bite. "The bite mark…" she almost moaned.

He lifted the kimono revealing her body to him. "Does it hurt?" He positioned himself between her thighs. His hands massaging her spread legs moving closer to her core.

"No." She sighed. "It didn't heal."

He came down onto his forearms and gently thrust his hips against hers. "Of course not." His member brushing her entrance. She gasped. "You're my mate."

"Mate?" She asked as she gripped his hips with her thighs urging him forward.

Inuyasha chuckled at his mate's eagerness. Taking her lower lip, he pressed the tip of his length inside her causing a sexy moan from the woman below. "My wife." He said in terms any ningen would understand before slowly pressing his member deeper inside her until his pelvis met hers. Before she could moan, he covered her lips devouring the sound of her ecstasy.

Her small hands clawed at his biceps as he thrusted into her over and over much gentler than their first time.

Everything between them had moved so fast. She had yearned to be with him for so long and now he was hers in every way. They had grown out of the shyness and uncertainty long ago. What was left was a man and woman who knew what they wanted. And she wanted nothing more than to be his mate and wife. The feeling felt so complete.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Inuyasha leaned into her embrace enjoying his time with her. He would never let them be separated ever again.

The leaves in the trees rustled from a gust of wind that swept through the forest. Kagome felt Inuyasha stiffen. "What is it?" He looked into her eyes and growled as he cursed. "Youkai." He sat up and covered her in the shirt of his kimono. Then quickly put on his hakama. She was about to stand when he barked a command for her to stay.

Scanning the area he could sense a few youkai and something else. "Show yourself." He growled.

She jumped down from the canopy of the forest a distance away. Immediately she came down on one knee and lowered her head. Her long braid laying in the grass. "My lord...I am Sōten. My brother's were the Thunder Brothers." She glanced up and blushed realizing her predicament. "I'm sorry to disturb."

Inuyasha crossed his arms scowling at the young girl. She was Shippo's age. Thunder Brothers…Ah. "So you have come to take revenge for your siblings."

"No! I-" She stood but her actions showed no sign that she came to fight. She looked more submissive. "I did at first to be honest but when I heard what they did…" Her voice cracked. "I came her for my mistress. Her husband is very cruel. He hits her."

Inuyasha mulled over her words. There was a stagnant silence.

"Inuyasha…" Inuyasha turned to his mate. She nearly growling his name. He knew what Kagome wanted him to do. But the situation didn't sound simple.

"Who is your mistress?" He asked.

"My mistress is Yuuna, daughter of the late Northern Taiyoukai. Her husband is Hiroshi, the current Taiyoukai and leader of the Tengu." She was asking a lot for his help and she knew it. He could see it in her ruby eyes that she was waiting for his answer, expecting the worst.

"Keh. I knew there was a catch." He scoffed. He turned to gather Kagome's bag and gave her her clothes to change.

"Wait!" She stepped towards them and he pinned her with a glare. He let out a guttural growl to stay away from him and his mate. She fell to her knees and begged. "Please. She's inuyoukai. You know she can't leave without bringing shame to her race. They aren't mated so she could find another. Please! He hates inuyoukai. He plans to mate with a another and get rid of her."

"Get rid of her? What will he do?" Kagome stared at him worried for the woman.

He cursed. "He'll kill her." That piece of shit took the north youkai's treaty as a way to gain power. All he needs is to renew his treaty with the other Taiyoukai and he will be set. He could mate another woman and kill his wife.

Kagome stood after she finished changing under her kimono. "So, how are we going to help her?"

"You said Hiroshi?" The girl nodded frantically. "Go home. As the Eastern Taiyoukai, I will be meeting him in two days with my brother, the Western Taiyoukai. I will speak to him in regards to dealing with Hiroshi."

"We will save your mistress." Kagome was fully dressed and walked over his side as she spoke to the girl reassuringly.

The girl leapt up and bowed. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" With that, she left the couple alone to go back to her mistress.

Inuyasha picked up Kagome's bag. "I don't know if I will be able to save her. This could start a war." Maybe if he could convince Sesshomaru. All youkai know about Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. They were always highly respected ever since the defeat of Naraku. If he could get Sesshomaru to back him, then maybe they could be rid of Hiroshi. But if the Southern Taiyoukais try to take the North while it is weak…

Inuyasha felt Kagome wrap her arm around his and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm sure everything will be fine." She smiled.

He couldn't hide the goofy smile on his lips. Everything was going to be fine. Especially since she was where she belonged. Inuyasha glanced at her and thought about the about Southern Taiyoukais. Kouga and Nobaru shared the South. They are strong especially when they fight together. But if he had Kagome, Kouga would alley with her then Nobaru would follow suit.

This might actually work.


	9. Calm Before the Storm

CHAPTER 9 - Revised 11/12/18

A small group walked through the village surrounding the palace for the North. They entered a small inn that they had been occupying since the death of their lord. One of the women of the group sauntered into the room and dropped her bag on the floor by the door. She sat on the bed and released her long black hair from the braid. The other two youkai followed closing the door behind them.

"Sōten, do you think lord Inuyasha will help lady Yuuna?" The female youkai asked. She was inuyoukai like her master. Once, she had served her as a warrior but now that the Tengu have poisoned their land with their cruelty towards Inuyoukai, she had been banished from the palace.

Sōten sighed. "I met Inuyasha and his pack long ago. They always saved those in need. This is the last thing I can think of."

"What if Lady Yuuna find out?" The other inuyoukai walked forward wrapping his arms around the female inuyoukai. Tao and Yuki were mated and also loyal to lady Yuuna.

"No. I hope not. We should stay here and wait. There's nothing we can do for now." Sōten kicked off her shoes and laid back on the bed. The couple left to get something to eat while she mulled over the the thought a particular fox youkai and sighed.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Shippo entered Sesshomaru's palace smiling at the servants as they bowed. Small feet patted against the wood floor chasing after him. "So rude Shippo-sama! You can't just waltz into Sesshomaru-sama's home like this!"

He chuckled as the toad ran past him to where he assumed Sesshomaru would be. As the toad quickly announced Shippo's arrival, he pushed passed him into Sesshomaru's study. Sesshomaru sat behind his desk reading an old book.

"To what do I owe for this intrusion, kit?" Sesshomaru asked. His dull gaze not leaving the book in his hand. Shippo waited for the toad to exit and close the sliding door before he went to sit before the lord. "What is so dire that you need to see me before tomorrow?"

"On my way back to the slayer village, Kagome had appeared and was attacked by two oni. They were Nobaru's siblings." Shippo waited for the lord to say something but he didn't. He simply flipped the page of his book. He must have already received this information. "Nobaru said that his mage had seen the future. Kagome has grown in power. She can heal like a demon. But this mage said that she would be the mother of the new generation."

Sesshomaru's brow furrowed. "How would the miko create something like that?" Shippo wasn't foolish enough to answer this question knowing the demon lord asked rhetorically.

"Kagome's time does not have youkai. Or so we think. It's possible she has the power to hide youkai." Sesshomaru sat there in thought before he closed the book and reached for an old scroll with a gold casing. Handing it to the kit. Shippo oopened it and I saw a woman in a elaborate kimono with long black hair and ancient text.

"That is Lady Ayatsume. According to the text, many years ago, we had gods who brought balance and peace. But they had vanished and to this day, we have disease, war, and death. She was the first Kami of her generation." He said motioning toward the woman in the scroll. "Amenominakanushi was the first kami. Ayatsume was his reincarnation. They are known as the 'god who came into being alone.' Before Ayatsume, all the gods had been extinct. Being the creator, she awakened the new gods and brought balance and peace for awhile until her human mate was killed by demons. For years it has been said we have been cursed with hard times."

"But…" Shippo frowned. "She was born from a different time...gods are from heaven."

"Don't be foolish. Gods are born just like you and I. Except they must die for their power to be passed their their reincarnation."

"Then that means Kagome is not Kikyo's reincarnation but Ayatsume's?" Shippo looked questioningly at the demon lord.

Sesshomaru sat in thought. "Miko's do not heal like demons. Gods do."

Shippo nodded putting the information aside for now. "Nobaru is going to remake his ties with the slayer village then visit Inuyasha."

"As he should after what his siblings did. Foolish oni's...I pity the lord for having such siblings. Even Inuyasha wouldn't pull such a stunt." Shippo smirked at the jab at his brother. "If Kagome is a god, much will change. We must first meet with the new lord of the north…"

Shippo noticed Sesshomaru scowl at the mention of the lord. "Who is this lord?"

"Hiroshi. A Tengu. He mated Yuuna, daughter of the Northern taiyoukai. God damn fool. Tengu hate inuyoukai."

"Then why would he marry his only heir to a tengu?"

"The north taiyoukai wanted the tengu's strength. Since the west, east, and south could easily over power them."

Shippo nodded sadly. "I hear the lord is bringing his mate."

Sesshomaru whipped his gaze to the kitsune. "He's bringing her?"

He nodded dumbly shocked at the odd behavior. "Yeah. I hear she's beautiful. Lucky bird right?" The lord growled as he stood.

"You can stay here for the night. We will leave for Inuyasha's in the morning." With that the lord left the kitsune. Shippo barely had time to bow to the lord before he stormed out.

Sesshomaru headed toward his quarters. As he entered his room and caught the scent of a kitsune. He sauntered into his bedroom and there on his bed, the maid from before laid naked and waiting.

She blushed. "My lord, I hope I'm not being too bold…"

He began to remove his kimono and could taste her arousal in the air. As she waited, she parted her legs and began to pleasure herself. It wasn't long before he was upon her in between her legs and biting her neck. "Ah!" She moaned. He entered her quickly thrusting his length in her small cavern.

His hot breath was on her neck and she pulled him closer to her. She smiled to herself being her lord's favorite.

"Yuuna.." He moaned against her skin. She froze. 'Who is Yuuna? Is that who he thought of while they were together?' She growled and tried to push him away.

Sesshomaru snarled sinking his fangs against her neck to keep her in place as he fucked her. He grabbed her arms and held them above her head.

Once he was finished, he released her from his grasp. The girl stood immediately and hurried out of the room.

WWWWWWWWWWW

Shippo leaned over the table pouring a cup of tea for Joichiro. The older kitsune sighed as he took the cup and sipped. "Sesshomaru-sama needs to find a mate. I worry for his well being."

Shippo had poured for himself as he nodded. "He seemed odd today."

"He craves a woman that has a mate." Joichiro said as he looked out into the night overlooking the stone garden.

"Yuuna?" Joichiro turned his gaze to the kit and nodded sadly.

"Her foolish father wanted her to have a strong mate. When Sesshomaru's mother forbade their union, The north taiyoukai had no choice but to mate her to a Tengu. But…" He scowled at his cup. "I saw their union. I told the Inutaisho but it was too late. His mother had turned them away and the poor girl was promised to the Tengu." He growled and downed the green tea. "Damn."

"Sesshomaru normally takes what he wants and kills for it. Why not for Yuuna?" Shippo turned his cup in thought. "He would have killed Inuyasha for Tetsusaiga if he could hold it."

Joichiro shook his head and pushed his cup toward the kit in a silent request. The kit understood and refilled the elder's cup. "The Sesshomaru you and Inuyasha know is not Yuuna's Sesshomaru. He was much kinder when it came to her, he would kill anyone for her but Inuyoukai mate for life. If she is mated, she is loyal to her mate. Killing the Tengu, would force her hand to kill Sesshomaru. This act would emotionally kill both of them."

WWWWWWWWWW

"Miroku…" Sango sighed against his neck. She wraps her small slender fingers around his hard biceps as he thrusted inside her. His sweat dripped from his brow to his neck. Tempted, she gently gilded her tongue up his neck catching the liquid up to his jaw causing a violent shuddered from the man above her.

"Damn." He couldn't hold back any longer.

Warm liquid filled her unraveling her as well. She moaned. Before he collapsed on top of her, he turned them over putting her on top. She laid against him and kissed his lips. He pulled her bottom lip with his teeth licking the appendage.

She kissed him back before laying her head against his chest.

"Okaa-San! We're back!" Ume called from the entrance.

Sango felt the low chuckle rumble in her husband's chest.

"Your children are back Okaa-San." He teased. She scowled and headed to the baths.

"Oto-San!" The youngest called as best as he could.

"Good job Kazuki!" Sayuri praise echoed through the halls.

Sango turned to her husband and smiled. "Your heir calls."

Miroku rolled his eyes and put on his yukata just as Ume burst through the doors. "Oto-San! We are back!" She bounced toward him making him smile. She held some flowers she found in her tight grasp.

"Who are those for?" He asked the small girl.

She looked at her small flowers bruised from her tight fist. "Hmm. Uh. For Oto-San!" The girl smiled brightly reaching them toward her father. Miroku lowered to the girl and let her put them in his hair. Kazuki walked in and watched curiously holding his 'flower'. He moved over and copied his sister.

"Kazuki! That's a weed." Ume laughed. Miroku smirked at his son.

Kazuki focused on the small baby dandelion. He scowled and touched the plant in Miroku's hair and it bloomed.

Miroku felt to cool feel of his son's pure power and his smile softened. The small boy smiled at his father. "Flower."

Miroku patted his son's head. Sayuri walked in gently carrying a beautiful bouquet of violet wildflowers.

She laughed at her father's hair. "Oto-San.."

Miroku picked up Ume and Kazuki. "Those flowers for Okaa-San?"

Sayuri beamed at her father. "Yes! Okaa-san's favorites!"

Miroku kissed Ume's temple. "Then let's find something to put those in for okaa-San."

"Hai!" The children cried as they went to the kitchen.

WWWWWWWWW

Sango was helping Sayuri arrange the flowers in the vase while Miroku played with Ume and Kazuki.

"My lord!" A young Tajiya walked in and bowed. "Lord Nobaru is here with his mate and escorts."

Miroku stood and looked toward Sango. "The oni lord...we will meet him in the main hall. Escort him and his wife there. His escorts must wait outside."

The taijiya stepped out to follow his lord's orders. Sango turned to Miroku. "What about the children?"

Miroku looked at Sayuri and Ume. "Take Kazuki to your room. Okaa-San will get you when we are done."

Sayuri gracefully stood and pulled Kazuki and Ume to follow. Once in their room, Sayuri closed the door. "Kazuki. Seal the door."

Kazuki touched the doorframe. The cool blue power seeped from his hand. Kanji circled the entry way. He did not need paper ofuda like their father. Once the kanji disappeared, he joined his sisters to play.

WWWWWWWWWWW

Nobaru and his mate entered the large room. Sango and Miroku sat at the opposite side of the room with some of their best taijiya. The oni lord bowed. "Miroku-Sama. It is good to see you again. I brought my mate Aiza and my heir Shoutamaru." The small boy stood respectively beside his father. His small oni horns peeking from his blond hair.

Miroku bowed and motioned for the couple to sit. Sango did not bow her head and continued to glare at their guests as they sat on the cushions on the opposite side. "I apologize. We are still shocked from the sudden attack from your siblings? Shippo had informed us that they intended to kill our friend."

Nobaru bowed. "I have no intention to take revenge for them. They deserved death for what they did. I wish to renew our treaty."

Sango scoffed. "A paper treaty doesn't seem good enough after what has happened." Miroku glanced at his wife and patted her hand.

Nobaru nodded. "You are right. I know your people are in dire need of manpower to finish your village's construction, as much as I would like to lend you my people, I do not trust them after what has happened. I myself have acknowledged that I need to do some weeding. I have something more substantial than manpower…" He looked to his son who glanced at him. "I will offer my son to be used as you wish. He is strong, and will be very helpful. He is my heir and has a great inheritance. A good potential mate for one of your daughters. I offer him as my treaty."

Sango glanced at the boy he sat not fighting his father's order. She looked toward the mother as well, she smiled proudly at her son that she would leave behind. "How could you leave your heir to us? Are you not fearful of his safety?"

Aiza smiled. "Of course not. Kouga's speaks highly of you and Miroku. He said that Miroku is such a great father from what he had seen." She petted her son's soft hair. "I'm sure you will care for him as much as we do."

Nobaru cleared his throat and stared at Miroku. "We will not be without gain as well. I want my son to be kind to humans and to learn from them. He's very kind, honorable, and loyal. Please help raise my son to be a good lord." Nobaru bowed again. "I can not show how sorry I am for what has happened."

Miroku looked toward the boy who followed suit and bowed as well. "I will agree to the treaty." The boy looked up and met his stare. "But…" Miroku turned to the oni lord and smiled. "You must visit your son often."

Nobaru and his beamed at the monk. "Of course!"

WWWWWWWW

After the small meeting, The oni lord and his family joined Miroku and Sango for tea in a more private scenery.

Sango poured Aiza some tea as they gossiped.

Nobaru leaned over to Miroku. "I wish to have my son learn your traditions here in the village. I think it would be very good for him to learn to be respectful of different cultures."

Miroku nodded. "We have training for the young. I will start him with my daughters and have my brother-in-law make a weapon for him. When he comes of age, you will present this special weapon to your heir."

Nobaru smiled in thought. "These weapons are specially made by Totosai?"

Miroku nodded. "Kohaku is learning from Totosai, from what I hear, he's very good. Each weapon is specially made for each child according to their fighting style and weight."

Nobaru chuckled. "I like it!"

Shoutamaru gently sipped the tea and put it down. Sango smiled. "Your son is very handsome."

Aiza beamed. "I hope he finds a good mate. He's such a good boy."

Little feet patted into the room. Ume had slid open the door and noticed the small oni sitting at the katsu. She smiled and sat next to him. "I'm Ume!"

The boy blushed at the petite girl. Her long dark hair and big brown eyes looking up at him. "Shoutamaru."

The adults watched the two interact. Ume gazed at his horns. Reaching up she touched one and he jerked back blushing. "Hey.." She laughed. "You have horns."

"Course I do!" He scowled. "I'm an oni."

"Can I touch them?"

"No." He growled.

"Why?"

"Cause." He blushed as the girl leaned closer. He jumped up and moved away from her and Ume chased after him laughing.

Nobaru laughed.

Sango chided. "Ume!"

Aiza patted the tajiya's hand. "It's alright. Let them be. It's important especially for youkai children to bond with potential mates."

Miroku looked over at his daughter grabbing the boy by his kimono trying to reach his horns, standing up, he was much taller than her. "Mate?"

Nobaru looked at the monk knowingly. "Humans and youkai are very different when it comes to their children. We let them play, fight, discover, and get hurt because that is how they learn. It's also how they bond with a potential mate. It's spending time with them, learning with them, fighting with them. Maybe Ume isn't his destined mate, but who is to say she isn't and would you block your child from potentially having a good mate who will care for her as much or even more than you ever will?" He patted the monks shoulder. "I promise it will be hard to watch your child fall in love, who ever the boy maybe, but it is worth the trouble. We as parents, won't be around forever."

Miroku let the oni's words sink in as he watch Ume with Shoutamaru. The boy gave and lowered his head to the girl who happily took the invitation to touch his horns.

Shoutamaru flushed at the gentle touches on his horns. He gazed at the girl in front of him who blushed at his gaze before turning her attention back to the points on his head. His eyes softened and smiled. He might enjoy his stay here with her.


	10. War

CHAPTER 10 - Revised 11/13/18

Kagome had arrived with Inuyasha at his castle. According to Inuyasha, it was much smaller than Sesshomaru's but it was home. He had many youkai, half youkai, and some humans who lived and worked in his castle. They had been casualties from when Naraku was alive. Inuyasha had taken them in and provided, safety, food, and shelter. The castle looked to be quickly expanding as more gathered to this safe haven.

Inuyasha had his own small army of young youkai and humans. Though it was small, they were very skillful. Inuyasha was very proud of what he had built.

After having a bath, Kagome walked down the long hallway looking for Inuyasha. Her long elegant forest green kimono draped along the wooden floor. She looked down every hallway and every room she passed.

A maid stepped out of what looked to be the kitchen. She was a hanyou like Inuyasha. The neko hanyou named Miki smiled. "My lady. Looking for lord Inuyasha?"

Kagome blushed. "I'm not used to the castle grounds yet."

Her yellow eyes shined with amusement. "He is in his study looking over the weekly reports. Lord Inuyasha likes to be very knowledgeable when it comes to his lands." She motioned for Kagome to follow down the hallway. Several doors down, the maid kneeled and slid open the door. "Lady Kagome, my lord." She smiled at her before Kagome stepped inside.

Inuyasha looked up and gazed at her. A lazy smile appeared on his face as he placed his work back on his desk. "It looks good on you."

She blushed matching the pink of her floral hair ornament. Kagome walked over and sat next to him looking at his work. "Anything I can help with?"

He pulled her gently into his lap. "These can wait." He nuzzled her neck where his mark was located. She leaned her head away from him to give him more access earning a pleased growl from her mate. He pressed his lips to the mark. He tongue glided against her delicate skin.

"Inuyasha...we can't." She begged but her scent told him otherwise.

He groaned. Her arousal was intoxicating. "They aren't here yet."

Feet padded against the wood floor stopping just outside their door. "My lord!" A young man called from the other side. "Lord Sesshomaru and Shippo-sama have arrived! They wait in the meeting room!"

The lord growled. Kagome sat up and kissed her mate's cheek before striding over to the door. She gently slid it open and bent down to the young man who was kneeling by the door. He looked up at his lady who was smiling down at him.

"Have someone fetch some tea for our guests." She glanced at Inuyasha who was pouting behind his desk. "We will be there soon."

The man smiled. "Yes my lady!" He stood, bowed, and hurried to the kitchen.

Kagome chuckled. "Come on, Inuyasha. Your guests await."

"Keh."

WWWWWWWWW

Shippo and Sesshomaru sat on the plush cushions in the meeting room. Miki walked in smiling. Shippo returned the smile as she silently served them tea. Shippo took his cup and took a sip of the warm liquid. "I wonder if they are still carrying out their mating ritual?"

Sesshomaru looked down at his cup and elegantly brought the cup to his lips. "Inuyasha should know better than to miss a matter such as this."

"Even if what he has to choose between spending time with his mate and this?" Shippo asked testing the lord. "If it was you...what would you do if it was your mate?" The question was rhetorical. He waited for a rise from the lord. Sesshomaru paused with the cup pressed lightly to his lips. He swallowed the liquid and put the cup on the table. Sesshomaru looked to be in deep thought. The lord had looked like he was going to reply when Miki suddenly opened the sliding door. Inuyasha walked inside with Kagome beautifully at his side.

Shippo bowed while Sesshomaru waited respectfully for them to sit at the head of the room. Miki silently served Inuyasha who glanced at his brother and the kit. Miki finished pouring and bowed. Kagome returned the bow and whispered her thanks as Miki took her place off to the side of the room so that she could serve her lord when needed.

"You do not need to bow to your staff Kagome-sama." Sesshomaru stared at her blankly.

Her cheeks blushed. "I guess I'm not quite used to being a lady yet." She glanced at her mate who smiled at her affectionately.

"Hiroshi is not here yet?" Shippo asked taking another sip of his tea.

"Doesn't look like it." Inuyasha grumbled. He mulled over his meeting with Soten and how she begged for him to save her lady's life. "...I hear he is abusive to his mate?"

Sesshomaru's head snapped to his brother. "What? Where did you hear this?"

Inuyasha could see the intensity in his brother's gaze. Shippo on the other hand was shocked but amused at the lord's response. There was something he didn't know that the kit was very well aware of. Sesshomaru was on the verge of losing face when the door slid open.

A young guard bowed. "My lords, lord Hiroshi and lady Yuuna." The Tengu entered smiling brightly. He was dressed in a extravagant kimono. He must have been given a large dowry for his union. Yuuna who followed behind him was beautiful. Her long ink like hair fell freely around her silken red kimono.

Sesshomaru gazed at the woman before him. Her presence took the air out of the room. She was much more than he had dreamed of from her rouged lips to the curve of her womanly figure.

Inuyasha noticed his brothers eyes as they followed the female inuyoukai as they took their seats on the right of Kagome. The tengu lord stared at Kagome as if he was devouring her. "Hiroshi...welcome." He growled.

Hiroshi smiled at Inuyasha. "Sorry my lord. You have a beautiful mate. How did you acquire such a treasure?"

Kagome stared blankly at the lord. She was more focused on protecting the woman beside him who sat silently as Miki served her. She whispered a thank you to the servant. Miki blushed and bowed her head before retreating. The woman looked kind. Kagome noticed as the lady leaned forward to sip from her tea, she could see a glimpse of a bruise forming on her neck. It was light but there. She had tried to cover it with a fur wrap.

"Kagome was the one who fought by my side against Naraku." He noticed his mate tense. Sesshomaru also could not tear his gaze from the lady. Something was wrong. "Hiroshi, how are you doing fitting in with the inuyoukai of the north?"

"Very well, thank you. Though I had begun to weed out the staff and guards to fit more of my needs but I assure you the tengu will become a strong ally." He lifted his tea to his lips and drank happily oblivious to the tension in the room.

"You mean...the north right? Not just the tengu." Inuyasha corrected.

"Yes! Of course!" The tengu chuckled.

"As well as the inuyoukai… who predominantly live in the North as compared to other races." The Tengu tensed at the comment.

"Yes…" The tengu fixed his gaze on the hanyou. "What are you getting at Inuyasha-sama?" Inuyasha's smirked at the Tengu's challenge.

Yuuna could feel Sesshomaru's gaze on her. She had silently admired him from where she sat. He was more muscular than the boy she remembered. Her skin flushed under his intense gaze. She glanced at him meeting his stare. 'Stop. Sesshomaru.' She spoke telepathically. A gift from her mother that only she now possessed.

Sesshomaru hissed at the gently sound of her voice. The sound had brought his body to life and he wanted nothing more than to hear it again. 'Yuuna.' He called through their connection knowing she would read his mind. She blushed. He was proud he could rise this kind of reaction from her.

"I heard a rumor that you do not like inuyoukai."

Everyone turned their eyes to the hanyou. Inuyasha's could see the shock in all their faces except Kagome who sat emotionless. She was tense and ready for the confrontation.

Sesshomaru glared at Hiroshi. 'The Tengu's mate was full inuyoukai. How could he have such hate if he is mated to her unless…' Sesshomaru glanced at Yuuna. She sat staring at him nervously. She had heard his thought. He growled in his mind. The faint scent of her reached his nose and it was unfamiliar. Perfume? 'Yuuna...you..are not mated…'

Yuuna tensed. 'No...Sesshomaru. Do not start a war.' She begged. She could hear the rage in his thoughts. He should have known.

Yuuna watched the images flashing through his mind. He had come to a conclusion. She began to panic knowing what he was going to do. 'Sesshomaru...you can't!'

Before the Tengu could retort to Inuyasha's accusation, Sesshomaru turned his heated gaze to Hiroshi. "I've decided I will not sign."

Their stares now turned to the inuyoukai lord. Kagome smiled at her mate who stared at his brother as if he grew another head.

"What?!" The Tengu howled. "What have I done to make an enemy of you Sesshomaru? The rumor is false!"

Kagome was about to label the lord as a liar until Inuyasha's stilled her with his hand on her thigh.

"I could care less if it was." Sesshomaru replied.

"Then what is it?" Hiroshi demanded. Sesshomaru returned his glare with a blank stare. Shippo sat still looking between the two lords as if waiting for something to happen. "What is it? Tell me Sesshomaru!"

"I'm going to take Yuuna as my mate."


	11. Shou

CHAPTER 11 - Revised 11/12/18

Hiroshi stood glaring at the lord. "You can't take her! She is MY mate!"

"Is that why her scent is masked? To hide that she is not really your mate?" Sesshomaru stood rising to his challenge. "If she is not marked, then she is not yours and neither is the north. I will take her and your land since obviously, you don't deserve it."

Hiroshi growled at the lord. He took a step towards Sesshomaru but stopped when Inuyasha and Shippo stood. Both stared at Hiroshi ready to attack. Hiroshi laughed incredulously. "I can't believe you would side with him over this! He is causing a war!"

Kagome stood and confidently walked past the lord toward Yuuna. "No. You are causing a war." She gently guided Yuuna to her feet and examined her neck by brushing her hair to the side. Revealing the healing bruise. It was almost gone now thanks to youkai healing. A low growl came from across the room. Kagome looked back into red eyes. Sesshomaru focused on the light dark spots on Yuuna's neck.

Yuuna saw visions of Hiroshi being slaughtered. Limbs and blood scattered all over the room. She looked over at Sesshomaru. His youkai was getting out of control. She was afraid to say anything in fear of pushing over the edge.

Hiroshi grabbed Kagome's hand pulling her away from Yuuna. "The North is mi-!" He gagged as Inuyasha grabbed the Tengu by the throat. Shippo appeared between his mother and the Tengu growling.

"I suggest you leave by yourself. Prepare for your war with what you have. You will find no allies here." Inuyasha growled. Kagome took that moment to pull Yuuna out of the room. Inuyasha looked over at his brother as his eyes followed the women out of the room. Once they were out of sight Sesshomaru looked at Hiroshi ready to kill. "Go." Inuyasha growled at his brother. "Not yet." Killing the bastard now would make things worse. They must make preparations to prove that he should be the Northwest Taiyoukai to bring peace back to their lands. Sesshomaru deep down already knew this. Yet he was ready to throw everything to the wind. Sesshomaru growled and strode out of the room.

Inuyasha pushed the Tengu toward the doorway. "Let me show you the way out."

"This is a huge mistake you are making." The Tengu rubbed his neck.

Shippo shoved Hiroshi toward the castle entrance. "You lied about mating the heir of the North, abused her, threatened a lord, and my mother...if anyone is causing a war, it is you."

"Don't push me kit!" Hiroshi growled down at the kit. Shippo held his ground growling at the Tengu.

Several guards came prepared to take down Hiroshi. Inuyasha held up a hand and motioned them to the Tengu. Escort the Tengu out. He will no longer be allowed on my lands after laying his hands on my mate."

The guards heard this and surrounded the Tengu who chuckled angrily. "I'll be back hanyou." The lord walked out before releasing his large black wings. He leapt and flew back to the Northern Territory.

Once out of sight, Inuyasha turned and head back inside. "Shippo, bring Nobaru and Kouga in 3 days time. We will need to show that our lands are united against Hiroshi."

WWWWWWWWWWW

Yuuna had thoughtlessly followed the girl to a room. Sesshomaru had declared war on the North. Many will die. She shouldn't have come. She should have tried to explain more to Hiroshi why she should have stayed in the North. Her hand went to her neck and thought maybe it wouldn't of mattered. He almost strangled her for even thinking about staying behind. This was to be my last duty and then…

"Don't worry. Everyone will keep you safe." The woman in front of her smiled and guided her to sit on a silken futon. She just realized she was in a bedroom. It was a simple room. Most likely for guests.

The woman was was pretty. She never heard of Inuyasha having a mate. She moved aside her fur wrap and examined her neck. Yuuna went to listen to her thoughts to find out her intentions.

"It looks almost healed." She placed her hand on her neck and Yuuna could feel a coolness against her skin.

The woman's pure blue eyes eyed here neck again then smiled. "All better."

Yuuna felt her neck, the soreness was gone...The woman before her looked human. Humans don't have this kind of power. Not even a miko...unless. She is a god?

"My lady. Lord Sesshomaru." A guard called from outside the door.

"Come in." The woman smiled at the door and stood brushing out the wrinkles of her kimono.

Sesshomaru walked in. His eyes glanced at his brother's mate as she silently left the room. The door closed behind her. Yuuna met Sesshomaru's cold gaze and growled. "Baka. I can't believe you would-" He was suddenly kneeling in front of her examining her neck. His face was inches from hers. His scent teased her senses. It was a heavy fragrance, a musk that reminded her of the forest after a heavy rain. He spoke breaking her from her thoughts.

"The way I see it, he didn't have a rightful claim on you or the North in the first place. There is nothing wrong with taking it." He scowled after smelling the perfume on her skin. He picked her up and carried her to a small room connected the room she was in.

Yuuna had quickly wrapped her arms around him when he suddenly lifted her from the bed. Before she could ask, he stood her in front of a large built in bath full of hot water. The maids must have prepared the bath for her.

"I'll come back in an hour." He said as he left her alone.

She took off her kimono and sat next to the bath as she washed. On the rim of the tub, was different soaps. She gently lifted one to her nose. It didn't really have a scent which was good. Inuyoukai, even ookami (wolf) and kitsune (fox) don't like to have perfumes or scented soaps. It irritates their sense of smell. The thought reminded her of Sesshomaru. Though she had gotten used to the smells, he was quite offended by the lavender perfume the tengu maids had applied to her porcelain skin.

After she rinsed, she slipped into the steamy bath. Yuuna leaned back letting her eyes close. Today had been exhausting. The heat of the water relaxed her muscles bringing a light pink to her skin. She was free from the Tengu but she would need to mate with Sesshomaru before the lords arrive. With that and the female kami, she could take back her land and live with Shou…

She day dreamed about her first love. Sesshomaru was maybe ten years old. She was a few years younger than him when they met at his father's castle. His mother did not want a mate for Sesshomaru yet. It would make him weak. She made him cold but when he was with her, he was so different.

WWWWW

Flashback

Yuuna hurried down the hallway with a small red ball. Her father would be busy with Inutaisho-sama. Maybe she could get lord Sesshomaru-sama to play. She reached his door and gently opened it seeing him being dressed. His pants were on yet the ladies could not decide which shirt. She listened to his thoughts and could hear his irritation. 'It is just a shirt.' He thought. Yuuna giggled.

Sesshomaru looked toward the door and saw her peeking. "Yuuna!" He growled he grabbed the nearest shirt and put it on himself to the maid's dismay. He stomped toward the door. "What are you doing here? Go back to your room!"

He was almost nose to nose with her. She breathed in his forest like scent and it made her feel anxious.

'Smells good.' He thought. Yuuna smiled. He liked her scent as well. This was good. Father would be pleased that her intended mate liked her scent. She had been worried that the boy she was to mate would not love her like her true mate would but...something about him made her excited. "I'm going to play with my ball in the garden! Does Shou want to play?"

Sesshomaru scowled. 'Shou?' "Sesshomaru." He growled.

She smiled again. "Sesshomaru is so long! Shou is almost the same amount of letters as Yuuna! So…" She blushed holding up her ball. "Come play with me?"

"No." He closed the door in her face. Yuuna shrugged and went to the garden by herself.

Once there, she looked around the spacious yard. There was luscious grass, shady trees, and a huge koi pond. She ran over to the koi pond and looked at the fish. She put her finger in and gently poked the fish as they swam by. One came up and sucked on her finger making her scream with delight.

She felt eyes on her and saw Shou watching her from afar. Jaken-sama, lord Inutaisho's advisor, stood next to him rambling about war tactics and politics. Shou didn't look to be listening. "Shou!" His eyes were still on her so she waved before looking down at the fish. Her ball was next to her when a gentle wind sent the ball into the pond. "Ah!" Yuuna leaned forward and tried to reach for it. Her fingers stretched out. The tip of her index brushed it sending it farther toward the center of the ponder.

Sesshomaru had been watching the small girl. Her long black hair cascaded down her back as she kneeled in front of the pond. Something about her interested him. Maybe it was her scent. The way it brought a calm to his youkai. Maybe that was why. She was his destined mate. If so, maybe it was not so bad. She looked over at him and smiled that stupid smile she always did.

"Shou!" She waved. He frowned at the nickname. When she said it, it made his breath shorten and his heart palpitate. He couldn't stop watching her as if she had cursed him to be her servant forever. The thought was not displeasing.

Her ball suddenly left her side and landed into the pond. "Baka."

"What my lord?" Jaken asked. His father walked out of the meeting room followed by the North Taiyoukai. His father called for Jaken and the toad scurried to follow the lords down the hall.

Sesshomaru turned to go inside when he heard a shuffle of clothes. He turned to see Yuuna trying to undue her obi and panicked.

Yuuna huffed and stood to remove her clothes. She would have to swim for it if she wanted her ball.

"Yuuna. What are you doing?" She turned seeing Shou now standing behind her. He gripped her hand from removing her clothes.

"Shou! I have to get my ball!" She pointed to the pond. He looked between her and the ball. He let go of her hand assuming he was going to let her get it until he suddenly removed his kimono leaving his yukata and climbed into the pond. He was chest deep in as he waded towards the ball. Yuuna laughed as the fish ran to every corner avoiding him as he trudged through. "Look at the fish!"

Sesshomaru scowled grabbing the ball and making his way back to shore. He threw the ball onto the grass a distance away and climbed out of the water. Yuuna jumped up and down cheering as he sat soaking wet. Though he was drenched and dirty, he was proud of his accomplishment.

Yuuna suddenly leapt into his chest and hugged him. "Thank you Shou!"

He felt embarrassed not knowing what to say to her. Yuuna was so happy. She was so small against his chest. Her face buried in his neck made his breathing uneven until her scent reached him and his body relaxed. Her soft hair brushed against his skin. He liked this.

The next morning Sesshomaru was in his room reading as Jaken went over his lessons.

Yuuna peered inside. "Shou?" Her gentle voice called to him.

"Not now Lady Yuuna, Sesshomaru-sama must have his lessons." Jaken said before continuing his rant.

"Oh." Yuuna bowed. "Sorry." She closed the door.

Sesshomaru put down the book and stood. "Jaken. That will be enough for today. I should accompany lady Yuuna. She is our honored guest."

Jaken bowed. "Yes my lord."

Sesshomaru followed her scent to the garden. She was making a crown of flowers when she noticed his presence. "Shou!" She giggled.

He hid his smiled and headed to the grass and sat beside her.

WWWWWW

Yuuna felt groggy as she woke from her sleep. A vision of Sesshomaru sleeping in her lap as they spent the joys of spring in his father's castle drifted away.

"Yuuna." Someone called. She tried to sit up but felt heavy. "Yuuna!" Shou? Was he calling her. Her eyes were still blurry. The bath water was cold.

"Yuuna." Sesshomaru knelt beside the bath gently lifting her chin.

She looked up into his amber eyes. "Shou. I fell asleep."

He lifted her from the bath and wrapped her bathrobe around her as he carried her to her bed. He sat her down and helped her put on the robe before drying her hair. Yuuna felt tired and started to lay down.

"Not yet." He growled. "Your still wet."

"Shou. I'm so tired." She whined.

"Keh. Of course you are. You were in the bath too long." She gazed at his smile. She missed seeing it. Her hand moved and she pressed her finger tips against his bottom lip. The texture was so soft. She thought of touching them with hers when he pressed his lips in a kiss against her finger tips.

The simple gesture brought an ache between her legs. She wanted him. She never had been with anyone before. The idea of being with Shou was so exciting yet nerve racking at the same time. Has he been with other women? How will she compare? "Have you slept with a woman before?" The question escaped her as she suddenly became afraid of the answer.

"Yes." The honest answer cut her. He could see it on her face. "Does that change anything?" He growled as if daring her to leave him.

She thought for a moment. She couldn't be without him again. The thought was agonizing. She looked into his eyes as they patiently waited for her to answer. "No." She said as she moved closer to him. The robe slipped from her shoulders. Yuuna gazed at his lips feeling his hot breath against her face. Her body yearned for his touch but he was frozen, mesmerized by her. His reaction gave her the confidence to slip between his legs, kneeling as she pressed her naked body against him.

She could see his thoughts scramble as he tried to regain his composure. "Have you?" He growled. He imagained her with other men. Sleeping with them. She smiled brushed her lips against his. The touch was feather like but sent shiver down his spine.

"No." She moaned. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He suddenly gripped her thigh. As she looked up to meet his gaze, his eyes were red and filled with lust. He lifted her and laid her on the bed and maneuvered himself above her as he claimed her lips.

His kiss was like a fire igniting her body. She returned his kiss as she tugged at his clothes. He quickly removed them revealing his hard body. She looked lower and noticed the hard shaft directed toward her. She writhed beneath him as her body ached for it to be inside her. His demon nuzzled her neck as he slowly entered the himself inside.

"Ah!" She cried. Her legs gripped his hips pulling him toward her. With a swift thrust he was embedded inside her. The force pained her. She clawed his shoulders and breathed ragged breaths.

WWWWWWWW

Sesshomaru stared at his woman below him as she adjusted to his size. Yuuna was softer then he imagined. Much more wet.

Her scent was so alluring. He couldn't help but lean down and lick her skin.

"Ah." She moaned.

She even tasted good. He could feel his control slipping as he sucked on her neck. The reddened skin called to him to mark her as his.

She wrapped her legs around him telling him she was ready. He lapped at her neck once more then pierced her flesh with his teeth claiming his mate. She cried in pain but soon changed to moans as he gripped her hips and repeatedly buried himself inside her.

"Yuuna." He moaned.

His thrusts had increased in speed sending her to the brink. Suddenly he came and the feel of his cum inside her sent her over the edge.

He laid beside her and pulled her against him as he licked her neck. The wound began to heal and the pain subsided. Shou's scent surrounded her as she slowly fell asleep.


	12. Kidnapped

CHAPTER 12 -Revised 11/12/18

Kagome woke as the sun crept into the room. She sat up slowly trying not to wake her mate as he soundly slept. He had been working late taking care the residents of his lands. She smiled as she watch him sleep. Kagome held a lot of pride for Inuyasha. He took very good care of everyone who lived under his protection.

She looked down at the arm around her waist and gently slipped out from under it. Quietly putting on a simple yukata, she made her way out of the room and down the hall.

Miki, who walking down the hall holding a wicker basket, had noticed her. "Lady Kagome." She said in somewhat of a surprise.

Kagome smiled. "Miki! Morning."

"Is the lord up yet? Should I prepare breakfast?" The neko hanyou's ears twitched anxiously.

"No. Inuyasha is still asleep. I'm going to wait to have breakfast with him until he gets up."

Miki smiled. "Then do you want to join me in the garden? The strawberries look ready. We can snack until the lord wakes."

Kagome nodded. They walked out to the garden, it was quite large considering it was one of the main sources of food for the whole castle. Miki knelt by the strawberries and began to fill her basket. Kagome sat down next to her helping her pick.

"Ah! Try this one." Miki picked. Large ruby red strawberry and handed it to Kagome. Kagome graciously took it and took a bite and smiled.

"It's so sweet!"

"Isn't it? These seeds where from Lord Nobaru's land gifted to us from lady Aiza, his mate."

Kagome nodded as she looked for another one. She spotted one near the ground hidden under some leaves. She handed it Miki who ate it happily. The two giggled.

An unusual gust swept over them. Miki stood defensively.

Kagome looked around. "What was that?"

Miki tried to catch the scent. Her eyes contracted as she growled. "My Lady, run!" She cried as several tengu swept the garden. Kagome stood to fight when one hit the back of her head rendering her unconscious. Miki pulled out a knife throwing it at the Tengu who held Kagome, hitting him in the head killing him instantly. Kagome crumbled into the soft grass.

Miki hissed at the other three tengu. Guards from the palace started to run out to protect their lady. Five more tengu swept the garden intercepting the guards. One of the tengu standing around Miki swept passed her toward Kagome. Miki lunged toward him releasing another knife. The tengu was killed instantly. At the same time, the other two tengu stormed her. One grabbed her with everything he had while the other grabbed Kagome and fled.

"No!" She cried as she quickly broke the neck of the tengu on top of her. The other Tengu fled to the skies. She stood and ran after them through the thick forest outside the castle grounds. They swerved through the sky hiding her lady's scent. "Baka birds!" She will just kill every single one she could until she could save her lady.

WWWWWWWW

Inuyasha stood in the garden glaring at the corpse of one of the tengu. His eyes were bright red. Sesshomaru stood watching his brother trying to not lose his control. Hopefully the neko hanyou had been successful.

Inuyasha's head shot up. Sesshomaru could smell the scent of the neko walking back to the castle but not Kagome's. Inuyasha howled and took his anger out on the Tengu before him ripping his body apart.

Miki walked over exhausted and defeated. Inuyasha growled at her a she knelt before him. "I've failed you my lord." She bowed her head. He could smell fresh tears. Miki looked battered. She had desperately tried to save Kagome at the expense of her body being injured along the way.

Inuyasha admired her for that. "I'm very grateful for your efforts."

Miki looked up to him as she silently cried. He was furious. His youkai had taken over. He gazed at the forest as if he could see the tengu from here. She knew he was calculating his next move. Her lord was very strong. The tengu will all die for the crime they have committed. Lady Yuuna was never really theirs but to take the mate of a lord meant death for his people.

Sesshomaru had been watching Inuyasha since he was aware that Kagome had been taken. He was concerned for the lives of the residents in the castle if Inuyasha completely lost control.

Yuuna cautiously walked past Sesshomaru toward Inuyasha. Sesshomaru grabbed her arm stilling her movement. She met his stern gaze before turning back to the hanyou lord. "Lord Inuyasha, I have a few who are very loyal to me in the North. I will have them search for her. They are very familiar with the tengu and their land."

His head turned to the side pinning her with his murderous gaze. "Miki will seek them out once she's rested. Give her your contacts."

"I'll leave now!" Miki stood determined to be victorious by bringing her lady home safely.

"No. You will eat and rest. That's an order." He growled. He pinned her with his eyes daring her to protest. Miki bowed and made her way inside.

Yuuna gently moved away from her mate and followed Miki. Sesshomaru watched her disappear inside before turning back to Inuyasha. "We should see Kouga and Nobaru before we do anything else." He hoped his brother was somewhat of sound mind. "We must make sure your mate will be safe and safely extracted as well. To do things out of order could make the tengu desperate…" Inuyasha didn't move. He stared intently at what he couldn't see. Towards the north. Several guards stood around the hanyou prepared to act. Whether it was to serve him or protect him against himself even if it meant their deaths.

"Call for Joichiro. I want messengers sent to the Miroku, Nobaru, and Kouga." The guards immediately dispersed to carry out his orders.

Sesshomaru stood alone with Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned to his brother. His youkai still held control. Inuyasha was unpredictable when his youkai was controlling his decisions. At any moment, his youkai solely could demolish the north entirely. He will have to do his best to guide him until his mate is safely returned home.

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

Kagome woke in a room unfamiliar to her. She quickly sat up and looked around the room.

"You're awake...good." Hiroshi smiled. He stood from the chair he had been occupying and sauntered over to her.

Kagome glared at the tengu as his eyes raked over her body. She clutched her yukata tightly.

"No need to be shy…I just couldn't touch while you slept. Though it was tempting." He licked his lips and reached for her.

Kagome grabbed his outstretched arm pouring all the power she had into her fingers.

Hiroshi felt a strong surge go up his arm through his entire body like it was freezing him from the inside out. His senses dulled. Something didn't feel right. He looked at the woman who stared at him in shock as if she had no idea what she was doing to him until she let go. He fell back and looked at his hands. His talons were gone. "What have you done?" He turned his glare toward her. "What have you done to me?!"

"I-" Kagome began. He was human. She had made him human.

A few tengu entered the room. "My lord!"

Hiroshi grabbed Kagome and shook her. "Fix it!" He whispered trying to hide is humanity from the others. Tengu did not have the sense of smell like inuyoukai.

"I don't-" Kagome muttered.

Hiroshi released her and scowled at the floor. "Lock her in here. Don't fucking touch her!" With that said, he stormed out. His guards followed behind him.

Kagome cleared her mind and built a barrier around the room. She must remain calm and wait for Inuyasha.

WWWWWWWWW

Shippo sat across from Miroku as they drank tea and watched Shoutamaru interacting with the girls.

"My father has a huge tattoo of a demon's head on his back. When I become a great warrior, I will get my own tattoo and a warrior's name. My father said so!" Shoutamaru exclaimed.

"Tattoo!" Kazuki cried. He stood with his fists at his sides emphasising his desire.

Shoutamaru turned his ruby red eyes to Kazuki and nodded. "When you become a great warrior, I Shoutamaru will permit Kazuki to an oni warrior tattoo and any warrior name he desires." His promise made the child smile proudly.

"Me too!" Ume cried.

Shoutamaru scowled. "You have to be a great warrior first, Ume."

She frowned. "I can do that!"

Sayuri giggled from where she sat with her book. "You have to practice more Ume. Your not very good."

"I will!" She huffed. "Then I can have an oni tattoo too!"

Miroku chuckled as he watched his children. Shippo took a sip of his tea. Miroku turned his gaze to the kitsune becoming serious. "So we are at war." He said as a statement.

Shippo nodded as he placed his tea on the table. "Hiroshi didn't have a good claim in the first place but still, to cause a war...I would have expected that from Kouga or Inuyasha, not Sesshomaru."

Miroku nodded. "You already saw Kouga and Nobaru?"

"They should be halfway there by now." Shippo smirked. "I figured I would give them a head start."

Miroku scoffed.

A male taijiya walked in and bowed. Miroku nodded for him to speak. "My lord, a messenger from the east."

Shippo spun around seeing a familiar face. "Hide.."

The loyal dragon youkai bowed. "Shippo-sama...Miroku-sama. Lady Kagome has been kidnapped by Hiroshi. You must come to the East castle immediately."

"What?" Sango and Rin had just walked in with trays of food. Sango glared at the youkai.

Hide looked at Sango sadly. "Please. We have to hurry. I don't know how much longer we can wait.."

Sango clutched the tray in her hands and scowled. Miroku stood and left the room. He soon came back out in his slayer uniform. Sango looked at her husband. "You have to find her Miroku, or so help me-!"

Miroku grabbed a demon boned staff from the mantle. One side was smooth while the other was ragged with spikes.

"Kagome will be retrieved even if we have to level the north." Shippo growled as he followed the monk out. Hide bowed to Sango before following the two men.

His eyes had become that of a killer over the years. Sango had seen Shippo go from being the happiest child into a killing machine. It was frightening yet reassuring to have him by their side in times of need.


	13. Escape

CHAPTER 13 - Revised 11/12/18

Kagome sat up on the bed. She couldn't sleep again. It had been a day since she was kidnapped. She had refused food and water since that would mean letting down her barrier. No one was strong enough to be able to enter. She was becoming tired due to the long extensive use of power but she needed to hold out as much as possible.

A soft knock on the door broke her from her thoughts. Before she could deny them entry, she heard a familiar voice.

"Kagome-sama. It's Soten. Hurry. Let me in." The young youkai urgently requested.

Kagome leapt out of bed and lowered her barrier. "Soten. Enter." She said as quietly as possible. It was late in the night. Everyone was still sleeping.

Soten quickly fiddled with the lock and entered the room. She looked around checking if anyone saw her before closing the door behind her. She turned her ruby eyes to Kagome looking her over. "You're not hurt are you?" Kagome shook her head. The youkai girl smiled. "Good. We are getting you out of here."

"Who's we?" Had Inuyasha come for her?

"Miki arrived this morning. Her and Fuk are waiting outside." Soten peeked outside the door before motioning for Kagome to follow. "Let's go. Be very quiet and follow me. They quickly hurried down the hallway and down the stairs. As they reached the bottom, a few guards were walking around. Soten slid into the shadows pulling Kagome tightly against her.

Soten glanced at Kagome and motioned toward the kitchen. Once the guard walked past, they slipped into the kitchen. Soten moved to the back door with Kagome in toe when a guard entered through that door. He turned to them and sucked in a breath to yell.

Kagome had frozen. They were about to be caught. Soten pushed the Tengu against the door frame covering his mouth muffling his cry as she released a knife from her belt and cut his throat. As the tengu slumped to the ground, Soten dragged his body into a dark corner. With a huff, she released the body and made her way to the door.

Kagome had peeked out and her eyes widened. The guards had increased in numbers at night. Soten cursed. "Fuk said we would get you home…She didn't mention this."

"Fuk?"

"She is a wise youkai born from the tree of wisdom. She is over one thousand years old." Soten stared at the gate where Fuk and Miki were waiting beyond the tree line. Lucky for them, tengu couldn't smell other youkai.

"What should we do?"

Soten growled at the irregular circulation of guards. "We will have to plow through. There is no sneaking around from here out. She turned her gaze to Kagome. Her ruby eyes gleamed with fear. Her jaw clenched as her eyes became hard. When the coast is clear, make a run for it. I'll distract them." She moved to leave when Kagome pulled her back.

"You can't do this by yourself. I don't care how much you feel guilty about what your brother's did. You can't." Kagome looked up at her with pleading eyes.

Soten cursed and pulled away. She lowered her head feeling her self loathing eating her up. "When it's clear, run as fast as you can." With that Soten excited the back door and hurried behind a bush. As a guard walked closer, she stepped behind him and stabbed him the back letting his cry of pain alert the others before stabbing him in the head. The other guards yelled and ran toward her with their swords. Archers on the towers by the gate locked on her.

Kagome watch in horror as she fought eight guards. One of them successfully sliced her side. Looking up, she saw the archers wait for an opening to let loose. Soten stumbled back and sliced through another tengu when the arrows flew toward her. Kagome ran out and covered her in a barrier. The arrows bounced off. Soten turned to Kagome but so did the tengu. More guards ran out of the castle toward them.

Hiroshi stood in the doorway scowling. "Get her!" He pointed towards Kagome. He wasn't joining the fight. Most likely due to his human state.

Kagome covered herself in a barrier just in time as tengu surrounded her. Soten ran towards her slicing through the tengu until one caught her and knocked her on her injured side. "Soten!"

Suddenly the field was engulfed with fire. The once organized group of tengu were running in fear. A tengu ran towards her. He was running from something. A clawed hand wrapped around his neck. It was Shippo. He drug is claws in the tengu's throat as he pleaded for his life. His eyes were cold as he snapped the tengu's neck. It was unsettling to see on the young youkai. Another guard ran toward him. Shippo easily blocked the attack and pulled the tengu by the collar bring him face to face with her murderer. Shippo plunged his claw through his chest and ripped out the Tengu's heart.

Kagome shook her head at the horror before her. What had happened to her friend? He quickly moved toward her and picked her up. "Time to go Kagome."

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. Miroku had walked onto the field as well as a few taijiya killing any other tengu who attacked.

Hiroshi scowled from his perch. "Retreat!" The other tengu ran from their enemy to reorganize.

Miki and Fuk waited by the gates with some horses ready to leave. Shippo put Kagome on a horse with one of the young taijiya. Miroku and the other taijiya made their way back as well but Soten was nowhere to be found.

Kagome searched the field but couldn't see through the fires.

"Let's go!" Shippo yelled.

"Wait!" Kagome halted the group. Shippo and Miroku looked up at her questioningly.

Miki and Fuk had been searching through the fires as well. "Where's Soten?" Miki asked.

Fuk cursed. She hoped she was okay.

"Who?" Shippo asked. The name sounded irritatingly familiar.

"Soten. The thunder brother's sister." Kagome explained. Shippo growled at the name remembering the brat from years before. "She rescued me. We have to help her." Shippo's jaw clenched. "Stay here." He turned and headed back into blazing fire.

WWWWWWW

Soten had watched in awe as the kitsune she had known years ago, fight off the tengu. He had become so strong. His long red hair swayed behind him as he killed one after the other. His movements were hypnotizing. He had hurried to Kagome and leapt toward the gate. She was safe. Soten fell to her knees and breathed out with relief. She was glad to have been able to save Kagome-sama.

Spots formed in front of her eyes. She looked down at the blood spilling from her side. It's fine, she thought. With her death, she had rectified her brother's sin. With that as her last thought, her world went black.

Suddenly a enticing scent reached her nose. It was familiar yet alluring. She wanted more of it.

WWWWWWW

Shippo made his way through the flames searching for the youkai girl when a scent brushed against his senses. The scent was of a rich rose. It lured him to the beautiful girl laying in the grass in a pool of her own blood. He growled conflicted with the feeling of worry and hate. He could tell she was barely alive as he gently lifted her into his arms.

Her eyes lazily opened. Her jeweled eyes meeting his. "Mate." She whispered.

Shippo cursed. He glared at the girl in his arms. His jaw clenched. "There's no fucking way I will be your mate." He growled.

They made it back to the group. From then on he refused to look at her.

WWWWWW

"My lord!" Joichiro stormed into the meeting room. Inuyasha looked up from his work and glared at the old kitsune. Joichiro paused when he saw Inuyasha's eyes. They were not their usual red. His irises were red. Was his hanyou blood changing?

Sesshomaru turned his attention to Joichiro after he set down his tea. "You have finally arrived. Please." He motioned for the kitsune to sit.

Joichiro immediately complied. A maid quickly served him some tea. "Thank you." He looked back to Inuyasha who had stared at the papers before him. Yet he didn't seem to be actually reading them.

Inuyasha growled. "Are you going to just stare or are you going to speak?"

Joichiro cleared his throat as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I apologize my lord. I just...this was not the vision I had foreseen."

"Keh. I assume you saw me storm the tengu's castle." Inuyasha picked up his papers and dropped them off to the side.

"Many of your people's lives were lost along with all the tengu. Hiroshi killed the miko... I am very glad this fate has changed."

Inuyasha's jaw clenched. It was true he was planning to go regardless of the consequences. His human and youkai warred over it for hours after his mate's disappearance. Ever since he mated Kagome, he had not felt the same. His youkai and human emotions have blurred resulting in his decision to stay. He had gotten word that Shippo and Miroku left to assist in extracting Kagome. He was sure Shippo would do what needed to be done to get her back. Though staying behind was not easy for him to do. Sesshomaru's constant watch over him was driving him insane.

"Rest assured, I did see Kagome-sama leaving safely with the taijiya on my way over. Hopefully this has not changed either."

Inuyasha let out a breath that he felt like he had been holding for hours. She was safe. He knew it had to be true. "Thank you Joichiro."

"Hey mutt-face! What happened to Kagome?" Kouga stormed in with Nobaru right behind him.

Sesshomaru scowled at the noisy ookami (wolf). Kouga ignored him as he stared at Inuyasha's eyes. "What the fuck happened to you?" He asked as he sat down. A maid quickly served both of the lords as they took their seats.

"Joichiro has confirmed that Kagome will be safely extracted from the tengu's castle. Inuyasha's change is from what we assume is due to her being the reincarnation of Ayatsume." Sesshomaru said as he took another sip of his tea.

"Kagome is a god?" The ookami lord smiled. "Keh. Makes sense since she is very beautiful."

His statement earned him a murderous growl from Inuyasha. His rubied eyes pierced Kouga's. Kouga chuckled amused from the rise he got out of the hanyou. "So are you even hanyou anymore?"

"Who knows." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Is it true that we will be going to war?" Nobaru asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yes. Hiroshi never mated the daughter of the northern taiyoukai. He had taken the dowry without fulfilling his side of the bargain. Sesshomaru has mated her and she will resume her role as heir to the North."

"That does not seem a good enough reason to put our people in danger." Nobaru said as he stared back at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru who growled at the oni.

"It was Kagome who chose to save Yuuna in the first place." Inuyasha added. He knew this knowledge would gain the ookami's favor.

Kouga chuckled at the Western taiyoukai's reaction. "You're right Nobaru. It's not a good enough reason but if Kagome is the new Ayatsume then who are we to deny her will?"

Nobaru nodded mulling over the ookami's words. "If she is indeed a god, then I will follow."

"She is a god." Yuuna said as she walked in. "What priest or miko can heal with touch? Inuyasha mentioned that she heals like a youkai. Tell me what being could do this?" Yuuna sat beside her mate who had focused on her since she entered. She trained her eyes on the oni.

Nobaru turned to the female inu-youkai. "So it is as my mage has said…" He turned his gaze to Inuyasha. "What is your plan?"

"Inuyasha-sama!" Hide, the young dragon youkai entered followed by Miki. That was when her scent reached him. 'Kagome…'


	14. Safe

CHAPTER 14 - Revised 11/12/18

Kagome walked into the meeting room following behind Miroku and Shippo. She had her hands clutched against her chest as her eyes searched the room.

She met jeweled eyes. Kagome froze under his gaze. When had his eyes change? He rushed towards her. Faster than she could see. She put her hands up put between them. He stopped, confused.

"I don't want to...I don't know how I…" She mumbled.

"She made Hiroshi human." Soten stumbled toward them.

Shippo growled at her and tried to keep her from falling. She moved away from him. The sudden movement surprised the kit.

Soten lowered her head trying to hide her self loathing. She had sensed the alluring pull to him when he had come to save her. A pull she was told would mean that the fates had tied them together. Destined to be mated. But why Shippo? Fate was cruel.

Yuuna moved towards Soten and held her up. She looked between the two young youkai before leading her away to take her to the infirmary. Shippo's eyes followed them until they were out of sight.

Miroku cleared his throat. "Shippo said that Hiroshi's scent had changed to that of a human. I don't think the tengu know."

Inuyasha turned his gaze to Kagome. Suddenly he grabbed her wrists pulling her against him. "No!"

Strange tingles erupted from his chest underneath her hands throughout the rest of his body. Gasps filled the room the room.

Kagome pushed away and looked up at him completely shocked. His dog ears had moved to the side of his face into pointed youkai ears.

Nobaru had watched the sudden transformation. Oni's don't have a great sense of smell like inuyoukai or ookami but the sudden change from hanyou to youkai was very obvious in his eyes.

Kagome reached up and touched his cheek running her thumb against one of his cheeks following the violet stripe. His amber eyes met hers inn a heated gaze. "Inuyasha?" She didn't know whether she was asking if it was him or if he was okay.

His smirk answered her questions as he leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.

Yuuna bowed her head followed by Fuk and Soten. "Goddess." Nobaru bowed to her as well.

Kouga smiled and gladly lowered his head. He always knew she was special.

Kagome looked about the room seeing everyone bow their heads. Even Sesshomaru lowered his head in respect.

Inuyasha held her tightly against his chest as he felt her knees become weak. Her small hands gripped his kimono.

He turned his attention to the lords. "We will continue tomorrow. I must take my mate to rest." He gently lifted her into his arms and prepared to leave.

Miki walked up and lead some of the guests toward the spare rooms.

Miroku eyed the kit as everyone was led out. "What happened between you and that girl?" Shippo knew he was asking about Soten.

"Keh." He scowled as he headed toward his room. "Nothing important."

WWWWWW

Soten laid back on the cot as Yuuna helped her out of her armor leaving her in her yukata.

Yuuna had been observing her ward and the young kitsune. There was something going on between the two. "Is he your mate?"

Soten scoffed as she painfully laid back. Yuuna covered her with a blanket ignoring the healer as she came in preparing. "He and I can never be mated."

"That's not what I asked." Yuuna sighed. She didn't want to press any further while she was injured. She will wait until the young girl had recovered.

Fuk watched sadly from the other side of the room. "She will be fine. She is strong."

Yuuna sighed as she stood letting the healer take over.

WWWWWW

Inuyasha carried Kagome to their bed and gently laid her down. She softly ran her fingers through his hair. Her brows furrowed as she was in deep thought. She didn't notice the inuyoukai watching her.

"It didn't hurt." The comment somewhat relaxed her.

"I'm afraid I might." She sighed.

He chuckled as he removed his kimono. She felt nervous around him with his new appearance. He was like new person. She unmercifully raked her eyes over his chiseled body as if seeing it again for the first time.

He could feel her eyes on him. Once her eyes met his and she knew she had been caught.

He turned his gaze to her lips. Her tongue dashed across creating a deep hunger within him. He gripped her thigh and pulled her closer, putting his hips between her legs. The sudden movement caused her to fall back on the bed. Her core pressed tightly against his growing arousal.

Her half lidded eyes looked up at him and he couldn't help but grind against her earning him a very eager moan.

Leaning down he nuzzled her neck taking in her sweet untainted scent. She had not been touched while she was gone. He won't have to slaughter the tengu completely. He would not have tolerated any kind of damage on her soft pale skin. He was broken from his thoughts as she bucked her hips against his.

"Inuyasha…" She whined. Her soft hands gripped his biceps. Her nails nipping at his skin sent a shiver down his spine. He licked her mark on her neck sending her body into a violent shudder.

He continued to kiss her neck as he began to remove her clothes. Kagome was unusually sensitive. She reacted to very touch he placed on her skin. Then he had realized… "Kagome…" he smirked. "Do you like me like this?"

He eyes widened. The question surprised her. She suddenly became shy as she laid naked beneath him.

"It just feels different being with you like this." She was talking about his youkai form.

"Did you feel like this with my human form?" He asked. He knew her answer by the blush on her face.

His chuckle reverberated from his chest. He buried his face in her neck as he laughed. His hot breath tickled her skin. "Maybe I should change form more often."

She felt his hands slide down her sides resting on her hips as he pulled. Her back arched as he slowly pressed his length inside of her. A sigh escaped her lips once he was fully encased inside her.

He wrapped an arm around her waist keeping himself buried inside her as he repositioned them on the bed so that her head laid on the pillows. Her hair fanned around her head. Her lust filled blue eyes gazed up at him and he couldn't help but

take her lips. The kiss almost felt electrifying. Every brush sent shivers down his back. He took her bottom lip between his teeth as he began to move inside her devouring her moans.

The fact that he couldn't rescue her burned in the back of his mind and infuriated him. He felt helpless with his new title. He remembered the way Hiroshi looked at her before he left and dreaded what he would do to her.

Kagome peered up at her mate feeling him tense. His eyes had become red with rage. His jaw was tightly clenched as he continued to thrust inside her faster and harder. "Mine." He growled.

He suddenly turned her over onto her stomach and lifted her hips as he thrusted her from behind.

The smack of skin and moans echoed through the room. Kagome clutched the sheets as she spread her legs wider letting him go deeper and harder. The desire that had built up in her abdomen was close to its release. "Ah...Inuyasha…"

He grinned down at her. Her8 ass was red from how hard he was thrusting. His hands gripped her hips as he buried himself inside her over and over. She was close and god he could feel it as he pussy clenched around him.

She felt him lean over her thrusting deep with short quick thrusts driving her closer to the edge. His hot breath brushed against her ear.

"Cum for me, Kagome."

She cried out as she came. Inuyasha's thrusts quickened. "Inuyasha.." she mewed in pleasure.

"Ah!" He gasped as he released filling her with his semen. He slumped onto the bed next to her and wrapped her tightly in his arms.


	15. The Plan

STOP!

Before you read the next chapter, please read below...

Sorry for the wait. I took a break from writing because it was not coming together like I wanted it to. So I went back and reread everything. I made some edits to some key points and other things wer added. So please take the time to reread before continuing.

As always, please leave a review.

Enjoy!

CHAPTER 15

Soten shifted in her bed. Thanks to Kagome, she was healed for the most part. There was still some sourness. She sat up and smelt a familiar alluring scent. Shippo. She looked around the room but he was nowhere in sight. She sighed and got up from her bed. Today, she will head back to the inn near the Northern Territory. She will gather worthy advisories for their fight against Hiroshi.

WWWWWWWW

MINUTES BEFORE…..

Shippo had watched her Kagome's healing power and her demon abilities she was finally healed. She saved Kagome's life by risking her own. Kagome told him that she had planned to die for his adopted mother. The thought brought a foreign ache to his chest. As much as he hated her family, he wanted her to live. She shifted in her bed. As she started to rouse from her sleep, he made his way out.

Maybe he could try to put the past behind him. It is not as it she had killed his parents. Even Kagome had said that he was misdirecting his anger toward someone who was innocent. Inuyasha killed her brothers yet she held no anger towards him.

She harbored a guilt to a murder she didn't commit. He scoffed as he entered his room. At this moment, he could not be a mate to her. He still held a lot of hatred. But he could be an ally. Maybe even a friend with time.

WWWWWWWW

Yuuna came into the bathroom clutching her robe. A maid has just finished filling it with hot water. As the maid silently left the room, Yuuna reached for the oils and put a few drops in the bath water and stirred it in with her hand. "Your bath is ready Sesshomaru-sama." She walked to the doorway and smiled at her mate. He sat naked on the edge of the bed as he glared at her.

He stood and walked over. Yuuna smiled and stood to the side as he walked past her and climbed into the bath. She kneeled next to the bath, retrieved a bar of soap, and gently began to clean his chest.

He leaned back and groaned. "We are never going to make it to the meeting if you keep this up."

She leaned in wrapping her arms around him from behind. "Is that a threat?"

Her scent brushed his senses. It was different. Almost a heavier sweet fragrance. He new this kind of scent. "Yuuna."

"Yes?" She removed her robe and climbed in with him. She put her back against his chest laying her head on his shoulder. He leaned in taking in her scent. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. One hand slid down to her stomach. "You are carrying my heir."

Yuuna froze. "I am?" He kissed her mark on her neck taking in her scent again. He couldn't get enough. His mate was pregnant.

WWWWWW

"My lord. I brought breakfast." Miki called from the door.

"Come in Miki." Kagome said as she sat at the small table set in their room. Inuyasha walked over slipping his kimono on his shoulders as he sat next to his mate. Miki entered and brought the food to them serving both the lord and lady. She then began to pour them some tea.

Kagome looked down at the fish in front of her. The smell reached her and her stomach began to stir.

"Kagome-sama?" Miki looked at her with concern as she gave her her tea.

Kagome waved her hand. "I'm okay." She smiled weakly. The nausea began to increase. Inuyasha took her chin turning her face toward him.

He frowned. "You're pale Kagome. Your scent is different too. What are you feeling?"

"Her scent?" Miki came around the table and kneeled next to her lady. She leaned in and smelled her scent. She grinned and pushed the fish away. She brought forward the bowl of rice and passed her the tea. "Here my lady. This will make you feel better." She turned her gaze to Inuyasha. "We will have to change her meals now that she carries Inuyasha-sama's heir."

Inuyasha and Kagome froze. Kagome turned her gaze to Inuyasha. He smiled. "Hear that? You're having my pup Kagome."

Kagome smiled and gently touched her stomach. 'Baby?'

Miki smiled and removed the fish from their table as she silently left the room to give the couple some space.

Inuyasha kissed the crown of her head and gently pulled her into his lap. He placed a hand over her stomach. "A pup."

WWWWWWW

Everyone gathered in the meeting room. Shippo saw Fuk sitting next to Yuuna but Soten was not present. She must still be resting.

"Before we start." Sesshomaru started. "I would like to announce that Yuuna is carrying my heir."

Yuuna smiled at her mate.

Inuyasha scowled. Sesshomaru noticed and growled. "Is something wrong Inuyasha?"

"Keh." He scoffed then smiled at Kagome who was excited as well. "We are also expecting a pup."

Shippo beamed with pride. "Really?" Kagome confirmed as she nodded happily.

Miroku smiled from his spot next to Shippo and Joichiro. "Sango will be happy to hear that."

Nobaru laughed. "It is a blessed day."

Kouga smirked. "Congrats Sesshomaru and good for you too mutt face."

Inuyasha growled at Kouga's remark. "Alright. Alright. Now back to planning out our fight with the Tengu."

"Soten left this morning to gather allies in the north." Yuuna said she rubbed her stomach.

Shippo turned his head to the lady of the west and scowled. His hands fisted at his sides.

Miroku watched his friend. "When will she be back?"

Yuuna shook her head. "I'm not sure." She glanced between the monk and Shippo.

Inuyasha nodded. "I want us all to meet at the Northern castle in two weeks. Gather your most skilled men. We are hoping that with the three territories united, will give us an easy win."

Kouga nodded. "We should also spread the word about her mating with Sesshomaru, the heir of the west, and of course Kagome Kami-sama." He winked at Kagome.

Kagome frowned. "But...I'm not a god…"

Fuk smiled. "It may not seem like it at first Kagome-sama. I have been around for many years. Ayatsume said the same thing. Your power will increase with time and practice. Your mate is already benefiting from your bond. He will become stronger with you. So will your child."

"But how?" Kagome asked.

"Every few thousand years, the Amenominakanushi is reincarnated. After the kami comes into existence, so do the other gods. Ayatsume had the power to create. She could make a human a demon or a demon a human. Your healing power is only you recreating stems of the body."

"You won't need to demonstrate Kagome-sama. Our word will be fine. We have witnessed your power first hand." Nobaru said as he stood. "I will have my mate prepare gifts for the new heirs as well. I assume this meeting is adjourned. I would like to quickly get home to prepare just Incase we may have to fight in this war."

Sesshomaru nodded. "That will be wise. I would also like to hurry home while my mate is able."

Inuyasha nodded. "Then I will see you all in two weeks."


	16. Hiroshi's End

CHAPTER 16

Kagome sat. Eyes closed as she breathed in and out slowly.

"Very good my lady." Fuk, Yuuna's retainer had stayed at the castle after Sesshomaru and Yuuna had left for the west. Fuk was very knowledgeable about the gods. She spent a lot of time helping Kagome focus on her new abilities.

A warm aura had entered the room. Kagome frowned. "Are you leaving?" She opened her eyes to gaze into her mate's. Inuyasha was leaning against the door frame. When she looked toward him, her eyes saddened. He smiled gently and made his way over to her sitting next to her on the floor.

"Not yet. Kouga and Nobaru are here. Just waiting for Sesshomaru." He places a hand on her stomach. A bump has yet to form but he could feel its presence.

Fuk stood and left the room leaving them alone.

"I want to go with you." Kagome leaned into him.

"I know." He wrapped his arm around her. "Everything will be fine. I have Sango, Rin, Kohaku, and Sango's kids staying here with you. Aiza-sama and her son will be here. So will Hide, Fuk, and Miki. You will be in perfect hands while I'm gone."

He brushed his clawed hand through her silken hair. "Besides, this gives me a chance to test my new youkai abilities." He placed a kiss on the crown on her head as she sighed. "Your duty, is to protect our pup."

Kagome nodded against his chest.

WWWWWWWW

The four lords stood overlooking the Northern border. The North's legendary army stood before them ready for battle.

Miroku whistled. "They do have the numbers."

Shippo nodded from where he stood next to Inuyasha. A horse rode out from the side of the Northern army heading towards them. Shippo stiffened and growled.

Inuyasha glanced at the kit and realized who it was.

"Soten has been converting the North to our side these past few weeks." Sesshomaru spoke. Shippo whipped his head toward the western lord then back to the girl that rode up to them.

A few men, tengu, on the Northern side yelled traitor as she neared them.

Soten got off her horse and bowed. "My lords."

"What is the status of your task?" Nobaru asked.

She could feel Shippo's heated gaze. She refused to meet his eyes. Holding her head high, she faced the Oni lord. "I am confident in saying that the North is in our favor. They will not fight in this war. The tengu you see, will be the only ones. Their general asks for a fair fight. His five hundred against five hundred of ours."

"Keh." Kouga scoffed. "The northern people must be embarrassed with such a pathetic lying lord."

"Where is Hiroshi?" Inuyasha looked over the field.

Soten spun around and cursed. "He was here."

Inuyasha growled. He knew where the Tengu went. "Kagome."

Sesshomaru glared at the field. "We can't leave Inuyasha."

Inuyasha clenched his fists. Kouga and Nobaru growled as well. Nobaru's family were at the castle but their presence was needed to win the war and show that they were united.

Shippo met Inuyasha's gaze. The Inuyoukai nodded. Shippo began preparing to leave.

"I'll go with you." Soten hopped on her horse and extended her hand to Shippo. He stared at her palm then took her hand climbing on behind her.

Her scent filled his senses. It was calming yet awakened a fire inside him. He wanted to be closer. To become apart of her. Instinctually, he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in breathed in her scent again.

Shippo broke from his thoughts when he heard a chuckle. He glared at Miroku. The monk smirked and nudged Inuyasha who was trying not to smile.

"Hurry up, pup. Before Sango kills all the Tengu before they get there." Inuyasha said as he stared at the tengu preparing for battle. "We will finish up as soon as we can."

Shippo kicked the side of the horse sending them off toward the castle. Soten leaned back into him surprised by the sudden movement. Her reaction made him smile. "Keh. Coward."

She blushed. "You are such a jerk!"

He laughed as they sped toward the eastern castle.

WWWWWWWW

Miki sat down with the ladies in the living room after she served some tea. Aiza smiled as she sipped her tea and watch the kids play. "Soon our Kami-sama will have a child of her own."

Kagome blushed. "It feels strange being called a god." She turned the cup in her hands around and around. She felt anxious..

Sango took one of her hands. Once Kagome met her eyes, she lent her a calming smile. "Everything is going to be fine."

Kagome nodded.

Rin walked in with Fuk. They were both wearing armor of some kind. Rin wore black taijiya armor.

Fuk patted her shoulder. "Rin is a very good with that beautiful sword."

"Of course!" Kohaku walked in behind them and wrapped his arms around Rin's waist. "Only the best for my wife." He kissed her cheek briefly causing the young girl to blush.

Suddenly, scuffling and people yelling came from the front of the castle. Kohaku whipped his head toward the door to the room they were in and readied his scythes. Aiza and Kagome grabbed the children.

A sound stopped at the door before the entrance was broken in. Hide hurried in with a few guards and blocked the doorway.

"We are under attack! It's Hiroshi." He met Kagome's eyes with worry.

Kagome calmly looked at Kazuki. "Kazuki-san, let's create a barrier."

Kazuki toddled to her and sat with her on the floor. Together, they created a barrier over the room. "This will hold long enough for us to hide the children. Who is holding them off outside?"

"Joichiro-sama." Hide said as he slowly released his hold on the door as the barrier surrounded them.

Joichiro must have transformed into his fox form. Kagome picked up Kazuki and took Shoutamaru's hand while Rin gathered the twins. She looked to Sango.

Sango stood ready to fight. "Go now and protect the children."

"Be careful." Kagome said as she lead them into a hidden doorway. A soon as the secret door shut, the barrier fell and the doors to the living room were broken in as the tengu invaded.

WWWWWW

As the doors broke open, Joichiro ran in with them in his human form. "Prepare yourselves!"

Miki, Fuk, Kohaku, Sango, and Hide stood ready to fight. Aiza stepped forward. "Let's push them back. Keep your distance.." Her eyes glowed a bright red as she transformed into a giant oni. As the doors broke open, Aiza howled before smashing the first wave with her giant hand.

WWWWWWW

The hidden hallway lead them outside. Kagome peaked out not seeing any of the tengu. "We will need to be quiet and make our way to the forest." The children nodded. Everyone was scared but ready to do what was needed in order to get to safety.

Rin looked over Kagome's shoulder. Her eyes widened. "Kagome-sama!"

Kagome turned but not in time. The tengu's grabbed her and dragged her out into the open.

Rin was ready to jump out and save her but Kagome shook her head and quickly placed a barrier over the small doorway.

Hiroshi smiled at her struggling form. "We meet again...Kami-sama." He glared at her. "Fix me! Now…"

Kagome shook her head. "No."

Hiroshi hit her across her cheek. "I won't ask again bitch!"

"No! Kazuki!" The small boy somehow made it past the barrier toward them.

He stood several feet away glowering at the tengu. His eyes darkened. "Let Kagome-san go!"

Hiroshi smirked. "Who's whelp is this?"

"Run Kazuki!" Kagome cried.

Kazuki winced as Hiroshi hit Kagome across her face. He clenched his fists. "Stop it!"

Hiroshi, satisfied that the woman would keep her mouth shut, turned to the small boy. His pupils remained brown but the boy's scerlas were black. The grass beneath his feet died as he made his way toward them.

The tengu that stood around Hiroshi stepped back. Some muttering the name, Shikimaru.

"Hey! Get back here!" Hiroshi yelled as his men ran from the boy. As they made their way to the front of the castle, they were confronted and killed by the others.

Sango looked over seeing Kazuki nearing Hiroshi. His eyes looked completely black and his aura radiated over the field. "Kazuki?"

"Kagome!" Shippo jumped off the horse and ran toward his mother.

Hiroshi, watched as the last of his men had been slaughtered. "Keh! Stupid woman! Look what you have done!" He turned raising his leg to kick her in the stomach.

Everyone began shouting and racing toward Kagome. Before his foot could land on her stomach, Shippo grabbed Hiroshi from behind choking him. Soten had ran to Kagome checking her injuries.

"Don't you fucking touch her!" Shippo growled. Hiroshi began to gasp for air, clawing at Shippo's arms. Suddenly Hiroshi tensed. His eyes rolled back before his body abruptly turned to ash crumbling before Shippo's feet.

Shippo looked down and saw Kazuki as he let the ash in his hand fall to the ground.

Sango ran up and picked up her son. "Kazuki!" She looked over her youngest. His eyes were back to normal. She sighed and pulled him tightly into her embrace.

"He is Shikimaru." Fuk said as she petted the boys head. "Your son is the god of death."

Sango held her son as she gazed at the ash in the ground. "How?"

"Gods are born randomly but they tend to be people kami-sama is affiliated with."

Aiza put an arm around Sango. "That's enough. Let's take the children inside. I think we all need some rest."

Soten helped Kagome up. "Are you sure you're okay Kagome-sama?"

Kagome smiled. The pain in her cheeks were diminishing. "Yes. I'm alright." She looked to Shippo who scowled at her bruised cheeks.

He met her eyes and pulled her into his arms nuzzling her. "Oka-san." He whispered. Soten smiled at his affection for his mother.

"I'm fine." She hugged him back. "Inuyasha? Is he.."

"I left before the battle started to save you."

Kagome nodded but smiled. "Let's go inside."

WWWWWWWW

After Shippo left, Sesshomaru stepped forward to the middle of the field. One of the men in full elaborate red and gold armor approached. As the figure neared, Sesshomaru saw that it was a woman. She had long ebony hair and brown eyes. She looked familiar.

"Lord Sesshomaru, my name is Katsura. I am the general and head advisor of the North. I propose we fight on equal terms. Considering the circumstances." She was human.

"Considering the circumstances, it seems your army is not willing to fight for Hiroshi…" He looked around at the northern army who stood proudly off to the side to witness the the battle for their land.

"That will change." She hissed.

He paused for a moment. She looked a lot like that dead woman. "Has anyone told you that you look like Kikyo?"

Katsura smiled. "I have heard. I also heard she was your brother's woman."

"He is mated now. He may spare you for your resemblance, but do not look for mercy with his mate." Sesshomaru warned. He glanced at her army of tengu. "We will agree to your condition. Seeing as we will only need the for of us to bring all of you to extinction."

She glared at the lord. "Then let's not waist anymore time." She turned to join her troops.

Sesshomaru walked back to the lords.

"What did you agree to?" Nobaru asked.

"She wants to fight with the men she has. We will not need to waist our people." Sesshomaru said as he neared his brother. Nobaru nodded in aggreance. Inuyasha unsheathed his sword. "Inuyasha." He turned to his brother. "The general. I believe she is the real encarnation of Kikyo."

He froze. "What? How?"

Kouga growled. "If you do not have the balls to kill her Inuyasha, I will." His icy gaze bore into the hanyou now inuyoukai.

"Shut up wolf." Inuyasha cursed. "I'll handle it." He stepped out to meet the oncoming army.

Miroku followed closely behind him. "Inuyasha. She is not Kikyo."

He growled and clenched the hilt of his sword. "I know that."

WWWWWWWW

Nobaru had transformed into his oni form annihilating anyone on in his path. Some of the tengu realized their situation and tried to flee only to be killed immediately by Sesshomaru's sword.

Inuyasha sliced down another bird. The battle was close to being finished when the general approached. Her face was very similar to Kikyo. He watched as she drew closer.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called from a short distance away. "She isn't.."

"I know!" He growled. The woman stood before him.

"Will you kill me again Inuyasha?" Katsura said as she lowered her weapon.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called again.

"I KNOW!" He cursed. Kouga approached quickly. Inuyasha swung his sword, instinctively blocking Kouga's kick toward Katsura.

"Kill her, asshole!" Kouga howled.

In that moment, the general sliced Inuyasha's side. She smiled victoriously. "The east won't be united if one of you is dea…" She froze. Blood sputtered from her lips.

Inuyasha, holding his side, looked as blood seeped into her clothes. Miroku stepped away withdrawing his spiked bone staff from her back. "Fuck!" Inuyasha cursed.

Miroku frowned as she fell to the ground. Her eyes becoming cold. He wiped the blood off his weapon. "You are not doing this again to Kagome."

"I wasn't!" He growled.

Miroku nodded toward his wound. "You were."

Kouga swiped his claws over her neck decapitating her.

"Was that necessary?" Inuyasha glowered at the wolf.

Kouga smirked. "I think so. This was you can't revive her with your brother's sword. Maybe you can but it will be weird without her head and all."

"I'm going to report this to Kagome-sama." Miroku said as he looked around. The battle was over.

"She doesn't need to know. She's pregnant. I don't want her to worry over something insignificant." Inuyasha sheathed his sword.

Miroku crossed his arms as he stared down Inuyasha. "I'm telling her. Especially because she is carrying your child. If you kept that woman alive, you don't think she would come after Kagome next?"

"Keh! Yeah mutt-face! Especially since _she"_ Motioning to the woman at their feet. "Was Hiroshi's lover."

"What?" Inuyasha looked at Kouga incredulously.

"You can't smell it? We you that blinded by her?" Kouga scoffed.

"Definitely telling Kagome." Miroku shook his head.

WWWWWWWWWWW

Sorry for the late updates. I have been so busy. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember to please leave a comment/review.


End file.
